The Last
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: Chapter 8 Update : Other World, Earthland / Erza Scarlet hanyalah sisiwi biasa, yang menyukai dan selalu memperjuangkan kehidupannya yang penuh dengan rintangan. Suatu hari datanglah seorang siswa baru bernama Jellal Fernandes, yang mengacaukan kedamaian di kelasnya dan menyingkirkan mereka satu per satu! RnR please!
1. A Little World I Have

"_Bertahanlah sampai akhir.. Bertahanlah untuk menunjukkan kekuatanmu padaku…"_

**Kagura Yuki**

Presents

**THE LAST**

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This Story belongs to Kagura Yuki

**Warning** : OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, and many more..

Terdengar langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru, berlari di kegelapan suatu koridor. Di punggungnya, ia menggendong seorang lelaki dengan keadaan tak sadar diri. Hingga ia sampai di depan pintu besar yang berhiaskan dua pedang hitam dan putih yang saling bersilangan.

"Zeref-sama…" ucapnya sembari mengetuk pintu. Suaranya terdengar amat halus, namun licik. Suara seorang wanita yang kesepian.

"Jangan masuk jika kau tidak berhasil membawa laki-laki itu," terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu.

"Aku berhasil, Yang Mulia," tegas wanita itu bangga. Ia melewati pintu dan memasuki ruangan besar itu, menghadap seorang pria misterius yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. "Aku berhasil membawanya," wanita itu terkikik mengerikan, "seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan, kita akan menggunakannya untuk mengeliminasi Mereka-Yang-Tidak-Berbakat,"

"Tentu saja… Mulai sekarang, kita yang akan memimpin dunia ini," sahut pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat, "kita gunakan dia. Jellal Fernandes,"

**.**

**Chapter 1 : A LITTLE WORLD I HAVE**

**.**

"Hoaahhmmm…." Erza Scarlet menguap panjang. Gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya yang begitu pulas. Disibakkannya tirai ungu lusuh yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap langit pagi. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia masih mendengar suara kicauan burung yang bersahutan. Juga melihat tetesan embun yang menyegarkan.

"Selamat pagi.. Duniaku.." ucapnya.

"Erza-san…!" terdengar suara panggilan dari adik angkatnya, Wendy Marvell, "air panas sudah siap! Mandilah!"

"Terimakasih! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" Erza bergegas membawa handuk dan mandi.

"Bukannya aku yang selalu merepotkan kakak?" Wendy tersenyum sembari mengaduk segelas teh yang baru ia buat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Erza sudah selesai mandi dan ganti baju, "_Ohayou_.. Wendy.."

"_Mo ohayou,_ Erza-san," Wendy duduk di meja makan, sambil menyodorkan dua sandwich dan dua gelas teh, "maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku buatkan,"

"Tak apa! Ini terlihat enak! Terimakasih!" Erza langsung menyantap sepotong sandwich jatahnya. "Oh ya, kau bangun pagi sekali ya? Sampai menyiapkan semua ini. Maaf aku bangun terlalu siang jadinya menyusahkanmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Wendy, "kakak, ayo cepat! Dua puluh menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup,"

"Hiee?! Kalau begitu ayo cepat!"

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, keduanya berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sekolah tercinta mereka, Fiore Academy.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Wendy!" Erza melambaikan tangannya ketika akan berpisah kelas dengan Wendy.

"_Jaa ashita ne_!" sahut Wendy sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Ya, mereka berdua, adalah Erza Scarlet dan Wendy Marvell. Sepasang saudari yang selalu akur setiap saat. Wendy sebenarnya hanyalah adik angkat Erza. Ketika orangtua Erza masih bersatu, mereka memutuskan mengadopsi Wendy yang terlantar karena panti asuhan yang merawatnya gulung tikar. Sayang setelah itu, orangtua Erza bercerai. Kini, Erza dan Wendy hidup berdua saja. Meski begitu, mereka tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kondisi ekonomi mereka.

Erza dan Wendy adalah siswi yang berprestasi. Mereka bisa bersekolah disini karena beasiswa. Tanpa itu, mereka mungkin akan putus sekolah dan bekerja untuk mencari uang saja. Berbicara mengenai uang, Erza kerja sambilan di café Fairy Maid setiap malam. Sementara Wendy membantu dengan menjual barang-barang kerajinan hasil karyanya sendiri.

"_Ohayou minna-san!"_ Erza menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya dengan penuh semangat. Kelas 9B, Kelas Unggulan di Fiore Academy.

"_Ohayou mo,_" sahut Lucy sahabatnya. Disusul sahutan dari teman-temannya, Natsu, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Jenny, Juvia, Kagura dan juga Yukino.

"Erza, katanya hari ini ada murid baru lho!" ucap Lucy bersemangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Erza.

"Ya, kabarnya dia laki-laki, pindahan dari Sorciere Academy," bisik Lucy lagi, "aku berharap dia keren!"

"Semoga saja," ucap Erza cuek.

"Ooii.. Erza, Lucy, nanti kalian ikut 'mangkal' kan?" tanya Gray.

"Tentu saja! Sepulang sekolah nanti kan? Aku lagi butuh uang nih!" Erza tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya di meja.

Ah, ya, Erza, Gray dan Natsu adalah 3 sahabat yang selalu bersama sejak kecil, dan membentuk kelompok berandalan, yang entahlah, apa tujuannya. Kadang mereka membela kebenaran, kadang juga mencuri. Kelompok yang mereka bentuk ini bernama Fairy Tail.

Sampai sekarang ini, Fairy Tail memiliki 7 anggota, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Lucy, Juvia dan Gajeel. Lucy jarang bersama Fairy Tail karena kesibukannya. Ia juga hanya akan bersama geng Fairy Tail jika tujuan mereka untuk membela kebenaran.

"Mau kerja lagi ya?" Lucy tersenyum masam, "maaf aku nggak ikut.."

"Begitu ya? Padahal hari ini Cana dan Gajeel bisa ikutan lho," ucap Gray menyayangkan.

"Ahaha, gomen.." Lucy tertawa paksa.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan kalau memang nggak suka," ucap Erza, "mm.. sepertinya aku Happy-sensei akan segera datang.. Ayo kita duduk di tempat masing-masing!"

Dan benar saja.. Happy-sensei, kucing biru jenis Exceed itu datang. Dan ia membawa.. Anak lak-laki di sebelahnya. "_Ohayou_ anak-anak!"

"_Ohayou mo sensei_," anak-anak menjawab dengan bersemangat, melihat lelaki yang Happy-sensei bawa. Lelaki yang amat sangat keren dan tampan. Rambutnya biru azure berkilau, dengan postur badan yang tegap dan tinggi. Juga tato merah dibawah matanya. Semua siswi di kelas itu tampak sangat tertarik dengannya. Terkecuali Erza, Lucy, Mira dan Cana.

"Dia cukup tampan, aku akui," bisik Cana, "sayangnya aku sudah punya Freed.."

"Iya, aku juga tak mau membuat Natsu cemburu," Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya dia anak yang baik," Mira tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Erza hanya memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bosan, "ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan pria, kalian tahu? Lebih baik pikirkan uang dan belajar dulu!"

"Siap komandan!" canda Cana.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jellal Fernandes. Siswa pindahan dari Sorciere Academy," laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Jellal itu menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_,"

"_Yoroshiku ne_," balas anak-anak.

"Jellal, duduklah disana," Happy-sensei menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong, tepat disamping Erza.

"Dia duduk disebelah Erza!"

"Duh, enaknya! Aku ingin sekali tukar dengannya!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari fans-fans baru Jellal.

"Erza-san, kau kan Ketua kelas disini, jadi tolong bantu Jellal jika dia kesulitan ya!" pinta Happy sensei.

"_Hiee.. Kenapa harus aku.._" batin Erza kesal, _"ngapain sih aku harus ngurusin siswa baru begini? Ngerepotin aja!"_

"Salam kenal Ketua Kelas, aku Jellal Fernandes. Mohon bantuannya," Jellal tersenyum ramah dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Ya, ya, kau sudah menyebutkannya. Namaku Erza Scarlet!" Erza membalas sapaan Jellal dengan kasar. "_Orang ini.. Auranya dingin.. Berdekatan dengannya membuatku merinding.."_ gumamnya dalam hati, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jellal.

"…" Jellal hanya menatap Erza dingin. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu…

Sepulang sekolah…

"Erza! Lama sekali kau!" seru Natsu dari depan gerbang sekolah.

"Eto.. Maafkan aku! Aku harus mengantarkan murid baru itu ke Ruang OSIS, jadinya lama! Dasar dia itu memang merepotkan!" keluh Erza.

"Ya sudah, yang penting ayo kita mangkal seperti biasa!" ucap Cana bersemangat.

"Gihihi, aku sudah tak sabar, berapa uang yang bisa kukumpulkan hari ini ya..?" Gajeel terkikik.

"Gray-sama, aku ingin sekali makan es krim bersamamu," Juvia tersenyum genit sambil menggandeng Gray.

"Hei, hei, lepaskan aku!"

"Hahaha.. Kalian ini memang aneh!" Komentar Erza, "sudahlah yuk, ayo kita ke tempat pangkalan kita!"

"Yoo!"

Mereka tak sadar, seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela sekolah. Murid baru di kelas Erza hari itu. Dengan dinginnya ia berkata, "Erza Scarlet. Aku punya firasat kau akan menghalangi rencanaku,"

Geng Fairy Tail telah sampai di tempat pangkalan mereka yang biasanya, sebuah gubuk bambu kecil dibawah pohon mangga yang besar. Mereka duduk-duduk santai, makan, ngobrol, diskusi, sambil sesekali membantu menertibkan kendaraan dan membantu mereka parkir.

"1.000… 5.000.. 10.000.. Hmm, aku cuma dapat 20.000.. Gajeel, kau dapat berapa?" tanya Erza kepada teman kerjanya, Gajeel.

"17.000.." Gajeel merengut, "hari ini cuma dapat sedikit!"

"Sabar sobat, aku yakin kita akan dapatkan yang lebih banyak di lain hari!" Erza tertawa nyengir.

"Kau lagi kekurangan uang ya, Titania? Tumben kerja lagi. Kulihat udah lama sekali kau nggak kerja!" tegur Cana.

"Yaa, begitulah…" Erza tertawa.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang sedang berlari terburu-buru menyenggolnya hingga jatuh. Disusul teriakan, "COPEEEETT!"

"Copet?" Juvia tertegun.

"Kita harus membantu!" Natsu bangkit. Diikuti oleh Gray.

"Ayo Natsu, Gray!" Erza berlari mengejar pria itu, sementara Cana, Juvia dan Gajeel mencoba menenangkan korban pencopetan itu.

"Berhenti!" teriak Erza kepada si pencopet. Ia mempercepat laju larinya. Pencopet itu tak mau berhenti.

"Natsu! Gray! Kepung dia!" perintah Erza.

Natsu dan Gray mengangguk. Dalam sekejap, pencopet itu terkepung dan mendapat pukulan keras dari Natsu, sehingga ia tak bisa lari lagi. Gray mengambil barang curian pencopet itu dan mengembalikannya ke pemilik.

"Kenapa kau mencopet?" tanya Erza singkat.

"Ukh.." pencopet itu mendesah.

"Aku tanya lagi, kenapa kau mencopet?!" gertak Erza sambil memegang kerah baju pencopet itu.

"Aku butuh uang!" balasnya, "untuk menghidupi keluargaku, aku butuh uang!"

"Jangan sembarangan! Memangnya dengan begitu kau bisa mencuri? Aku juga sedang kekurangan uang tahu! Bukan cuma kau! Untuk dapat uang kau harus berusaha! Jangan mencopet seperti ini! Kau tahu, aku sangat benci orang yang tidak mau bekerja keras!" bentak Erza.

Pencopet itu semakin kesal, "masa bodoh!"

"Hei!" Erza menjitak pencopet itu, "kau kurang menikmati hidupmu ya?"

"Hidupku menyedihkan! Apa yang harus aku nikmati?!"

"Kasihan sekali dirimu. Itu artinya, kau kurang mengembangkan duniamu. Kau kurang menghargai duniamu. Aku juga memiliki hidup yang begitu kecil. Tapi aku berhasil mengembangkannya dengan kejujuran, sehingga terciptalah hidupku yang sekarang. Yang penuh kedamaian bersama teman-teman," Erza tersenyum, "jadi kau sekarang mau diapakan? Kuhajar atau lapor ke polisi?"

"Tidak keduanya.. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru seperti yang kau katakan. Kumohon," pencopet itu memohon dengan tampang memelas. Erza tersenyum dan melepaskannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu menolong orang lain," Natsu tersenyum.

"Itu tugasku,"

Erza dan Natsu tertawa bersama. Tanpa tahu, orang yang sama dengan yang mengamati mereka disekolah, sekarang sedang mengintai mereka.

"Erza Scarlet… Jadi ini kebajikanmu.." ia menampakkan senyum licik, "kupastikan kau dan kebajikanmu akan tereliminasi dari babak kehidupan yang baru akan dimulai,"

- To Be Continued -

Yoo.. Ketemu lagi denganku, Kagura Yuki

#Ketemu lagi denganmuu?

Khukhukhu.. Apakah kalian merasa bosan denganku? Karena cerita-cerita gajeku selalu muncul menghiasi daftar fanfic di fandom Fairy Tail? Semoga tidak ya…

Kali ini saya kembali dengan cerita yang genrenya, General, Romance, Friendship, Mystery, dan Adventure :D

Mau tahu cerita selengkapnyaa…?

Review dulu baru akan saya lanjutkan! No Review no New Chapter! xD

Yosh, semoga aja kalian suka..

Salam Hangat

Kagura Yuki


	2. The Rival is Back

"_Aku akan merenggut dunia dan kebahagiaanmu, Erza Scarlet!"_

**THE LAST**

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This Story belong to Kagura Yuki.

**Warning :** OOT, OOC, Typo (s), Abal, and many more. . .

.

Suasana kelas hari itu sedang tenang, para siswa asyik bercanda ria. Tiba-tiba…

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!" terdengar teriakan Gray sambil berlari secepat kilat ke kelasnya.

"Gray! Jangan berisik!" bentak Erza.

"Tapi ini benar-benar gawat.. Erza, teman-teman, DIA kembali!"

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Rival is Back**

**.**

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Dia.. Dia yang sudah lama tidak kembali kesini.. kah?" tanya Mira ragu.

Gray mengangguk pelan, "wanita sombong itu baru kembali dari Prancis!"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!" Cana langsung memukul Gray dengan gelas minumnya, "jangan bercanda! Wanita itu.. Wanita pemimpin geng Sabertooth itu?!"

"Aku nggak bercanda! Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya turun dari limousine-nya! Seperti biasa dandanannya sangat memuakkan! Wanita itu..!" ucapan Gray terpotong. Wanita yang ia bicarakan sudah berada di belakangnya dan menepuk pundaknya dengan tangannya yang super dingin!

"Sedang membicarakanku, Fullbuster?" tanyanya dengan nada yang amat ceria, namun tak bisa dihindari, pandangan matanya benar-benar menusuk.

"Ti-tidak.." Gray segera berlari ke tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Natsu ngeri. Begitupula Natsu, ia tampak tidak suka dengan kedatangan wanita itu.

"Minerva," geram Erza ketika melihat wanita itu melenggang ke tempat duduknya dengan gaya khas seorang bangsawan.

"Kau lihat apa, Scarlet?" tanya Minerva.

"Tidak ada," Erza mengalihkan pandangannya, dan duduk tenang meskipun hatinya terasa panas. _"Kenapa wanita ini kembali?! Kupikir dia akan menetap di Prancis sampai bulan depan! Cepat sekali dia kembali!"_

"Kau tidak suka melihat kepulanganku. Ya kan, Scarlet?" tanya Minerva dengan angkuhnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Sabertooth… Aku tidak peduli dimanapun kau berada, asal kau tak mengganggu, aku takkan menyakitimu. Paham?!" sahut Erza tanpa menatap Minerva.

"Kasarnya…" Minerva berpura-pura sedih, "kau memang tidak tahu sopan santun,"

"Kau sendiri? Berangkat sekolah dengan dandanan seperti itu? Apa kau pikir itu tak melanggar aturan sekolah?!" Erza membalas sambil balik menatap Minerva.

"Daripada kau? Berandalan,"

"Kih…"

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau bicara dengannya nanti kau sendiri yang capek," ucap Kagura menengahi, "Erza.. Kau ketua kelas disini. Jaga ketenangan. Dan kau Minerva, memang benar apa yang Erza katakan. Akuilah kesalahanmu,"

"Ck," Minerva menggerutu, "dasar wakil ketua yang suka ikut campur,"

"Terimakasih Kagura," Erza tersenyum paksa.

"Tak apa. Lain kali, kau harus lebih waspada. Sabertooth bukan sesuatu yang bisa Fairy Tail lawan," ungkap Kagura sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa?! Maksudmu kau meremehkan Fairy Tail?!" seru Erza. Namun Kagura mengabaikan Erza.

"Ikh.. Dia hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Sabertooth!" rutuk Erza.

"Tenanglah. Kau tahu kan, marah juga takkan merubah apapun," Lucy mencoba menenangkan.

Suasana mulai tenang, dan semakin tenang ketika Jellal masuk ke kelas tersebut. Ia duduk di tempat biasanya, di sebelah kanan Erza, di depan Minerva.

"Hm, murid baru kau?" tanya Minerva.

"Iya…" sahut Jellal.

"Ya sudah, hanya itu yang mau kutanyakan," ucap Minerva ketus.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaran pun dimulai. Jellal tampak memperhatikan setiap orang di kelas itu. Mulai dari bangku pertama sampai yang paling belakang. Dalam batinnya, ia mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang mereka, _"Lucy Heartfilia, ceria tapi begitu lemah.. Tidak menarik! Cana Alberona, kuat, sayangnya tidak menarik.. Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, sama saja, tidak menarik sama sekali. Yukino, Mira, Lisanna, tidak menarik…"_ Jellal menuliskan sebuah kalimat di buku tulisnya, _"Minerva, Kagura dan Erza.. Ada kemungkinan mereka akan menjadi domba yang bisa membawa kehancuran kelas.."_

Jellal menatap licik kalimat yang baru saja ia tulis. GAME START, "_tidak ada yang menarik disini.. Mereka terlalu mainstream. Selanjutnya kita lihat saja.. Siapa yang akan tersingkir minggu ini,"_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Anak-anak keluar kelas dan menyantap bekal mereka. Begitu pula dengan Fairy Tail, mereka berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah.

Braak! Erza menendang bangku taman, "brengsek! Kenapa dia harus kembali secepat ini sih!"

"Hei, hei, sabar Erza… Aku tahu kau sangat membencinya. Paling tidak sabarlah sedikit!" nasihat Gray.

"Aku benci dia lebih dari segalanya! Dia pernah mencoba menghancurkan Fairy Tail dengan kekuasaan uangnya! Kalian pikir aku lupa?! Dan juga, kalian ingat kan? Waktu itu dia menyiksa kita! Sampai-sampai…" Erza tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia sangat jengkel terhadap wanita iblis itu.

"Ya, aku masih ingat," Cana meneguk sake-nya, "dia sudah melukai Lucy.. Dan juga.."

"Dia hampir.." Juvia ragu-ragu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membunuh kita,"

**# Flashback #**

Anggota Fairy Tail terpencar di berbagai tempat. Cana dengan Gajeel, Gray dengan Natsu dan Juvia, sementara Erza sendirian. Mereka berusaha menghindar dari serangan berandalan pemegang senjata yang sangat banyak mengepung mereka.

"Sial.. Tenagaku sudah…" Erza terengah-engah.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah, Scarlet?" tanya Minerva yang muncul dari balik kerumunan berandalan itu, "ini hukuman untuk Fairy Tail yang telah berani menyaingi Sabertooth.. Juga hukuman untukmu yang sudah berani merebut posisi ketua kelasku,"

"Hanya karena itu?! _Kisama!_ Kau sudah keterlaluan, Minerva!" teriak Erza sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pipi kirinya.

"Akhirnya, kalian benar-benar akan berakhir," Minerva tersenyum sadis, "habisi dia!"

Erza berusaha melawan. Namun usahanya seperti percuma. Ia hanya seorang diri. Sementara jumlah musuhnya lebih dari dua puluh orang bersenjata. Kini pahanya tersayat, lengan kirinya sobek, juga rambutnya sudah acak-acakan. Dan ia pun ditangkap oleh seorang berandalan. Kedua tangannya dikunci ke belakang.

"Menyerah Erza? Teman-temanmu sudah K.O lho.. Sudahlah, menyerah saja dan nikmati nafas terakhirmu," ucap Minerva sambil memperlihatkan foto yang baru saja dia terima dari anak buahnya.

"Cana.. Gajeel!" Erza terkejut melihat foto itu, Cana dan Gajeel sudah ambruk dengan darah dimana-mana.

"Dan juga.." Minerva memperlihatkan foto Gray, Natsu dan Juvia yang sudah ambruk ditimpa kayu-kayu berat.

"Tidak! Natsu… Juvia.. Gray!" Erza meronta-ronta.

"Dan masih ada lagi.." Minerva menyeret Lucy.

"Lucy..? Hei, kenapa kau libatkan dia di masalah ini?!" bentak Erza.

"Karena dia sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Di saat poin kita seri, penentunya adalah dia. Dan lucu sekali, kenapa dia memilihmu ya?" tanya Minerva sambil memperlihatkan luka-luka di tubuh Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"Erza-san…"

"Sudahlah, menyerahlah kau Erza!"

"Tidak! Aku.. Aku.. Sudah membiarkan mereka terluka seperti ini, aku…" Erza menggeram, "aku harus membalas.. Untuk mereka! Aku harus hidup dan membalasmu! Karena aku ketua dari FAIRY TAIL!" Erza berlari kencang. Berkelahi dengan brutal. Sampai di depan Minerva, ia mendorongnya dengan keras hingga jatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Iieee! Selamatkan akuu!"

"Lucy! Lucy!" Erza menggendong Lucy, membawanya lari ke tempat yang jauh, sebelum akhirnya membantu teman-temannya kabur dengan menyatakan Minerva telah hanyut terbawa aliran air sungai.

**# Flashback End #**

"Yah, bisa saja dia kembali untuk balas dendam pada kita," Gajeel berpendapat.

"Alasan yang nggak masuk akal," komentar Natsu.

"Itu bisa saja. Sebab selama ini dia selalu menyerang kita juga dengan alasan yang aneh-aneh," ucap Juvia.

"Aku.. takut jika dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dulu ia lakukan pada kita," ungkap Erza, "tapi kali ini, aku akan melindungi kalian sebagai ketua! Aku janji!"

"Begitulah Erza. Aku juga.. Bergabung disini karena itu.. Karena aku yakin kita bisa saling melindungi," Lucy tersenyum.

"Yup! Kami juga tak selemah dulu!" Natsu mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Kami takkan membebanimu lagi," Cana mengedipkan matanya.

"Terimakasih teman-teman," sahut Erza sambil tersenyum haru.

"Mari kita tos!" Lucy mengangkat tangannya. Mereka pun ber tos ria, diikuti canda tawa.

Mereka tidak sadar, Jellal sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. _"Fairy Tail.. Kelompok berandalan yang dipimpin Erza Scarlet.. Menegakkan keadilan.. Namun sesekali membuat onar. Musuh dari Sabertooth, pernah diteror oleh Minerva. Anggota baru, Lucy Heartfilia, bergabung 3 bulan lalu. Hebat sekali kau bisa mendirikan geng dengan ikatan seerat ini, Erza Scarlet…"_ dia tersenyum misteri, _"rupanya kau memang punya kemampuan. Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa lama Fairy Tail dapat bertahan setelah game dimulai,"_

Erza menatap sebuah pohon besar. Perasaannya tak enak.

Jellal tersenyum dari balik pohon, "aku akan merenggut dunia dan kebahagiaanmu, Erza Scarlet…"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Yossh! Selesai juga chappy 2 :D

Maaf untuk update telat.. Hehehe..

Pokoknya baca dan review aja ya..

Silakan tumpahkan segala komentar kalian di kotak review..

_#No review no new chapter :D_

O ya, makasih untuk kalian yang udah nyempetin kasih review maupun following :D

Saya amat gembira dan senang :D

Dan.. Ini waktunya untuk membalas review..

**Anonymousgirl88** : Haha.. Mungkin aja begitu.. Sebenarnya saya tambahkan dia disinipun, dengan setengah hati, karena saya gak begitu suka sama Happy xD

**Nnatsuki** : Hoho, saya suka Jellal yg sprti itu xD Akan saya lanjutin, kalo ada review baru :D

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Bukan, copet itu hanya tokoh sampingan. Mm, emang ada apa dgn Cana X Freed? Yup, ini sya udh berusaha update soon, tapi keliatannya tetep lemot ya T.T

**Chiaku Heartfilia** : Author baru ya? Yoroshiku onegaishimasu :D Thanks for review, ini dh update lhoo :D

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3,

Salam Hangat

Kagura Yuki


	3. Target Locked

"_Jatuhlah, jatuhlah.. Salinglah menatap dengan mata serigala.. Hancurkan mereka, kemudian aku akan muncul sebagai Dewa,"_

**THE LAST**

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, The Last belongs to Kagura Yuki

**Warning :** Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, AU, Dark Character, and many more..

.

"Hoahhmm…" Erza menguap.

"Ini masih sore, kau sudah mengantuk, Erza-san?" tanya Wendy yang sedang belajar.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah," Erza tersenyum, "apalagi besok ada rapat OSIS dan.. Ah, aku belum memberitahu Lucy!" Bergegas ia meraih ponselnya.

Wendy hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya. Ia pun melanjutkan belajarnya dengan serius.

Erza mengirim e-mail kepada Lucy.

_From : __**Erzascarlet **_

_To : __**Heartlucy **__(Wih, keluarga Heartfilia punya domain sendiri..)_

_Subject : Rapat Dadakan_

_Lucy, besok ada rapat OSIS dadakan sepulang sekolah. Hadir ya, katanya ini penting._

Erza menarik nafas lega. Semenit kemudian, datanglah balasan e-mail dari Lucy yang menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Rapat OSIS dadakan.." gumamnya dalam hati, sambil membayangkan struktur OSIS.

Ketua OSIS adalah siswa kelas 9 F, Lyon Vastia, sementara wakilnya adalah Ultear Milkovich, siswi kelas 9 C. Sekretaris 1, Minerva , Sekretaris 2, Yukino Aguria, Bendahara 1, Erza Scarlet, Bendahara 2, Sherry Blendy.

Dibawah pimpinan Lyon dan Ultear, kinerja OSIS menjadi sangat diandalkan. Anggotanya juga semakin terkenal di penjuru sekolah.

"Erza-san..?" Wendy menatap kakaknya itu, "sudah tidur ya? Kakak pasti lelah sekali,"

Wendy menyelimuti Erza dengan selimut merah jambu yang sudah sedikit berdebu, "mimpi indah kak. Oyasuminasai,"

Wendy pun tertidur di sebelahnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggul kakaknya, memeluknya dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Target Locked**

**.**

Fiore Academy, Pukul 15.00, Rapat OSIS…

"Maaf mendadak.. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan," tutur Lyon, membuka percakapan, "langsung saja.. Sekitar tiga bulan lagi, akan diadakan lomba kelas terbaik se-Fiore Academy. Seperti biasa, kelas terbaik akan mendapatkan Reward berupa 1.000.000 Jewels untuk uang kas mereka,"

"Hadiah yang cukup besar," gumam Lucy.

"Walaupun masih tiga bulan lagi, kita harus menyiapkan rancangan dan proposal dari sekarang. Karena untuk minggu-minggu ke depan, kita akan disibukkan lagi dengan kegiatan ujian tengah semester," ucap Lyon, "selain itu.. Erza, berapa uang kas yang tersisa?"

"Eh? Mm.. Sekitar 800.000 Jewels.." Erza membaca buku kas-nya.

"Kita akan membutuhkan pengeluaran yang mungkin mencapai 500.000 Jewels. Kita harus memperhitungkan semuanya dari sekarang," ucap Ultear tegas, namun tetap dengan wajah santainya, "kita harus bekerja keras! Buat rancangan lomba, buat properti, buat jadwal acara, brosur, dan semuanya! Sekolah mengandalkan kita,"

"Yap! Aku bersemangat!" Chelia, yang masih duduk di kelas 7 tersenyum. Ia adalah teman sekelas Wendy, sekaligus saingan dalam memperebutkan nilai tertinggi di kelas.

"Kelas terbaik ya.. Sudah 7 tahun ini, 9 B tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.. Aku rasa kami juga akan bekerja keras untuk kelas kami sendiri," ucap Lucy.

"Ya, benar. Lalu selanjutnya, pembagian tugas…" Lyon menuliskan nama-nama pengurus OSIS di papan tulis, dan tugas-tugas yang mereka emban. Seperti biasa, Erza yang akan mengelola keuangan utama, dibantu Sherry.

"Erza-san, mohon bantuannya," Sherry tersenyum manis.

"Iya," Erza balas tersenyum. Pandangannya teralihkan kepada Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS, Ultear yang berjalan dengan begitu anggun keluar dari tempat rapat.

Ultear berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia menatap Erza. Membuatnya tertegun.

"Rapat sudah selesai, Erza-san. Kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?"

"Eh, iya.. Aku akan segera pulang," Erza menyandang tasnya, "_Jaa ashita ne,_ Ultear-san, Sherry-chan,

"Jaa ne, Erza-san!" Sherry melambai, "_ne_, Ultear-san, aku pulang juga ya! Jaa mata!"

"Hmmh," Ultear tersenyum singkat.

Sudah tidak ada orang lagi di ruangan itu. Ultear memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Hingga di depan pintu gerbang, ia berhenti mendadak, "jangan menguntitku," ucapnya tegas. Ia tahu ia sedang diikuti. Dan ia tahu siapa yang mengikutinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Jellal Fernandes,"

"Kau mengetahuinya, Ultear," sahut Jellal yang akhirnya memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ultear.

"Tentang langkah pertama. Langkah pertama untuk memulai game. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa menginstall softwarenya di ponsel setiap siswa. Aku perlu bantuanmu," ungkapnya jujur.

"Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Dan lagi, berani sekali kau meminta padaku," Ultear berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau sebegitu sinisnya, Milkovich?!" tegur Jellal, "lakukan sesuatu pada ponsel anak kelas 9 B!"

"Aku takkan melakukannya," sahutnya singkat, "dan kau juga tak perlu melakukannya,"

"Apa?"

Ultear memperlihatkan selembar foto di depan wajah Jellal, "kau tahu gadis ini kan?"

Dahi Jellal berkerut, "ya, lalu?"

"Yukino Aguria. Nomor absen 28. Menduduki peringkat 8 di tahun sebelumnya. Ahli teknologi, sekretaris 2 OSIS. Dia menyukai Sting Eucliffe. Orang yang paling ia benci, Minerva, karena telah memenjarakan kedua orangtuanya. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali," ucap Ultear datar.

"Apa dia bisa membantu?" tanya Jellal.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya. Suruh dia lakukan sesuatu terhadap Minerva dengan mengatasnamakan Erza atau Kagura. Kau tahu konflik diantara Erza, Kagura dan Minerva kan?" tanya Ultear balik.

Jellal mengangguk, "Minerva telah menyentuh Fairy Tail, Kagura meremehkan Fairy Tail, Erza mengalahkan Minerva, Kagura merendahkan Erza, Minerva menangkap saudari Kagura,"

"Kau sudah mengerti kan?" Ultear menyentuh kepala Jellal, "gunakan akalmu!"

"…" Jellal memandangi foto itu, "Yukino.. Aguria.. "

"Hei.. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang akan kau eliminasi duluan?"

"Saat ini.. Ada seorang gadis yang nantinya akan mengganggu. Aku akan mengeluarkannya," Jellal berjalan meninggalkan Ultear, "dia Erza Scarlet,"

.

Rumah Yukino…

"Anak nakal! Sudah kubilang belikan yang rasa balado! Bukan yang ini! Kau bisa baca kan, Yukino?!" teriak paman Yukino sambil memperlihatkan bungkus snack rasa sapi panggang.

"Tapi.. Yang balado habis.."

"Halaah! Aku tak tahu alasanmu, tapi kau sudah mulai nakal!"

"Paman, maaf…"

"Huh!" Paman itu meninggalkan Yukino sendirian.

"Lagi-lagi.." Yukino duduk di pojok dapur, memeluk lututnya, "aku dijauhi.."

Hampir setiap hari, kekerasan selalu terjadi di rumah itu. Semua bermula ketika Yukino datang. Paman dan bibinya yang hidupnya sudah susah, kini harus menanggung beban baru lagi. Ditambah dengan meninggalnya anak semata wayang mereka, mereka jadi semakin frustasi dan menumpahkan semua kemarahan kepada Yukino.

Yukino membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran yang bersih. Ditatapnya cermin yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Wajah cantiknya kini nampak muram. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Gadis berambut biru muda pendek itu berjalan ke kamarnya. Menyalakan komputer tua yang sudah sering mengalami gejala error. Disambungkannya koneksi internet dengan sinyal Wi-Fi tetangganya.

"E-mail…" Yukino membuka e-mailnya. "E-mail baru? Dari.. **Kingabsolute **? Siapa orang ini? Aku tak mengenalnya.. "

Yukino membuka e-mail itu. Dan..

Keesokan harinya.. Di Kelas 9B..

"IIE!" terdengar teriakan Minerva bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. (? -")

"Pagi-pagi jangan teriak-teriak!" bentak Erza kesal.

"Scarlet!" Minerva menenteng tasnya dan melemparnya sembarang ke wajah Erza.

"Apa yang kau.."

"Kau yang sudah membakar buku-bukuku!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Lihat buku ini rusak habis dibakar! Dan ini juga.. Ini juga!"

"Memangnya kau punya bukti kalau aku yang bakar?!"

"Ada! Ini!"

Minerva menunjukkan jam tangan kecil milik Erza. "Ini ada di tasku,"

Seisi kelas sunyi senyap. Erza terdiam kaku. Ia melihat pegelangan tangannya. Ia tidak memakai jamnya. Bodoh, dia baru sadar dia kehilangan jam tangannya. Dan jam tangan itu..

"Hei, Erza.. Kau tidak melakukannya kan? Kau tahu buku-buku itu adalah buku catatan pelajarannya.. Kan?" Lucy menepuk pundak Erza.

"Aku.. Aku tidak.."

"Kau pasti melakukannya. Kau punya banyak motif untuk melakukan semua ini!" teriak Minerva. "Kau ingin membalas perbuatanku waktu itu kan?!"

"Perbuatan.. apa?" tanya Lisanna tiba-tiba.

"U-ups, aku keceplosan," Minerva menutup mulutnya panik.

"Perbuatan apa?"

"Tidak-Bukan apa-apa!" Minerva berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Dia sudah menghajar Fairy Tail," celetuk Cana tiba-tiba, "dia sudah hampir berhasil membunuh kami, setidaknya sebelum dia jatuh ke sungai,"

Kelas menjadi begitu ribut. Erza dan Minerva terus bertengkar hingga akhirnya..

"HENTIKAN! Kalian.. Lihat Kagura!" teriak Arania tiba-tiba.

Seluruh perhatian seisi kelas kini berpusat pada Kagura yang tengah kesakitan memegang perutnya, "siapa yang.. meracuni.. minumanku.."

"Kagura!" Juvia membantu Kagura berdiri, "ayo kita bawa dia ke UKS!"

"Erza, kau yang melakukannya kan?" tanya Minerva.

"Apa?! Apa kau punya bukti?!" teriak Erza jengkel.

"Gray, periksa tasnya!" suruh Minerva.

"Hei.. Jangan sembarangan menyuruhku!" balas Gray kesal.

"Sudahlah, buka saja!"

Gray pun akhirnya menurut dan menggeledah tas Erza. "I-ini!" Dia menemukan bungkusan obat yang sudah jelas, kegunaannya tertera pada kemasannya. "Ini yang kau gunakan pada Kagura?!"

"Ti-tidak!" elak Erza. "Aku tak tahu apa itu.."

Plakk!

"Jangan mengelak lagi! Aku tahu kau pelakunya!" teriak Minerva. "Hah, dasar berandalan! Aku tahu kau memang ahli dalam hal seperti ini!"

"Tidak, aku tak melakukannya…"

"Erza," Cana menepuk pundak Erza, "katakan di kantor guru,"

"Cana…"

"Fairy Tail masih.. Mempercayaimu," Cana tersenyum perih.

"Maaf.. Aku janji, semua ini akan segera berakhir.."

Cana mengangguk.

Erza berjalan menuju ruang guru. Ia melewati tatapan benci dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Sendirian, dia melewati koridor ruangan. Dilihatnya Jellal berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tujuannya. Erza cuek saja.

Jellal berhenti sejenak. Erza sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Yukino.

"Semuanya sudah berjalan dengan lancar, terima kasih," ucap Jellal.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Apa yang coba kau dapatkan?" tanya Yukino.

"Yang terakhir. Yang terakhir yang bisa bertahan dari permainan ini,"

"Maksudmu.."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Selanjutnya, kita tinggal menunggu siapa yang akan berakhir jalannya," Jellal tersenyum lebar.

Yukino mengangguk dan berlalu begitu saja. "Senyum yang licik.. Kau tahu kan, aku melakukan ini untuk membalas Minerva? Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya aku akan meninggalkanmu," ucapnya perlahan.

"Terserah apa katamu,"

Di tempat lain, Ultear duduk dengan bangganya. "Sudah dimulai ya, Jellal? Dan kau memasang targetmu pada Erza? Haha.. Kurasa kau belum tahu siapa dia. Akan sulit untuk menjatuhkannya, jika kau tak benar-benar serius. Iya kan, Zeref-sama?"

_Kejatuhan untuk malaikat sudah diputuskan. Dari langit yang kelam, matahari disembunyikan. Kolusi antara Iblis dan Manusia tak terhindarkan. Dengan target yang sudah dipastikan, dimulailah pembidikan terhadapnya, satu per satu pengawalnya akan jatuh. Perang sudah dimulai. Siapa yang akan selamat? Siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir?_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Uwaa… Kenapa jadi hancur begini ceritanya.. Maaf, maaf, saya nggak tahu harus nulis apa lagi. Idenya jadi gak karuan begini! #gigit baju.

Maaf kalau terkesan sadis pakai ada acara racun-racunan segala.. Tapi emang begini alur ceritanya jadi apa boleh buat..

Neh, neh, gimana pendapat kalian? Tumpahkan segalanya di kotak review! Bolehlah kalian tumpahkan flame disana, tapi jangan berlebihan.. Makasih #bungkuk, bungkuk

Ini cerita sebenarnya akan super panjang, tapi saya sudah punya jalan keluar untuk mempersingkatnya. Heheh..

Dan saatnya balas review!

**Nnatsuki** : Hoho.. peran Minerva disini akan cukup penting lho. Mm, Sting dan Rogue ya? Mungkin mereka akan ada juga.. Hehe..

**Chiaku Heartfilia** : Iya, dia memang misterius disini.. Dan disini dia amatlah Jahat! Khihkhi #evil laugh

: Wah, jadi terharu baca pujian sobat.. Makasih.. Kalah dalam hal penulisan? Mm, nggak juga.. Jangan pundung di pojokan, disana ada Jellal lho!:D :D

Hmm.. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4!

Salam Hangat,

Kagura Yuki


	4. Goodbye Mirajane

"_Selamat tinggal… Kaulah yang hari ini tereliminasi. Selanjutnya teman-temanmu yang tidak berguna akan bernasib sama denganmu,"_

**THE LAST  
****Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but Kagura Yuki own this fanfic

**Warning :** Gaje, Typo(s), Abal, AU, and many more…

.

**# Flashback #**

"Erza Scarlet. Kali ini kau masih diampuni. Lain kali jika kau melakukannya lagi, kau akan langsung dikeluarkan," tegas Kepala Sekolah Fiore Academy, Mavis Vermillion.

"Arigatou na, Mavis-sama," Erza menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Erza. Kau harus tetap dihukum. Mulai sekarang, kau akan dikeluarkan dari keanggotaan OSIS. Dan diskors selama seminggu penuh,"

Gadis berambut Scarlet itu terkejut mendengarnya. Seketika tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Emosi negatif bergejolak dalam dirinya. Sejuta pikiran buruk menghantuinya.

**#Flashback End#**

"Nee-Chan?" Wendy memanggil pelan kakaknya yang tengah berbaring di kasur memunggunginya.

"…Biarkan aku sendiri," terdengar sahutan dari kakaknya dengan suara yang amat serak.

Dari suaranya saja, Wendy bisa mengira-ngira jika Erza baru saja menangis. Atau mungkin, sekarang ia masih menangis.

"Nee-chan, istirahat yang cukup ya," Wendy meninggalkan kakaknya dengan perasaan tak enak.

Erza masih sesenggukan dan tak mempercayai perkataan Mavis-sama.

Ia? Diskors? Dikeluarkan dari anggota OSIS? Lalu bagaimana untuk menghidupi adiknya? Selama ini, ia bekerja di OSIS mendapatkan upah, sekitar Rp. 25.000,00/minggu. Uang itu cukup untuk menjadi uang saku Wendy selama seminggu penuh. Lalu jika ia dipecat, bagaimana? Tak mungkin ia hanya mengandalkan uang gajinya di Café tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Disana ia hanya bekerja seminggu empat kali. Tiga kali pada malam hari dan sekali pada saat hari Minggu. Dan uang yang didapatnya hanya berkisar Rp. 75.000,00/minggu.

Selain itu, hancurlah sudah nama baik yang telah ia bangun bertahun-tahun lamanya di sekolah itu. Juga kebanggaannya menjadi seorang anggota OSIS.

_"Aku harus lebih sering bekerja jadi tukang parkir rupanya,"_ gumamnya dalam hati. _"Tapi berapa yang bisa kudapatkan untuk itu?"_

"_Kira-kira berapa penghasilan Wendy ya? Kalau kupikul rata mungkin hanya bisa menambah uang sakunya atau untuk membeli peralatan tulis. Ditambah uang beasiswa kami yang tinggal sedikit, hanya mampu membayar sekali tagihan SPP lagi. Bulan depan, matilah kami. Kami takkan bisa membayar uang SPP lagi,"_

Karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran, Erza pun terlelap hingga pagi.

Selama seminggu, ia menjalani hari-harinya yang menyedihkan dengan bekerja di café. Ia harus mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya, hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Seminggu telah berlalu, gadis itu pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Kelas 9 B. Ia memasuki kelas itu. Kelas yang semula ramai itu menjadi hening. Anak-anak yang tadinya berkumpul dan ngobrol bersama, bubar dan keluar dari kelasnya. Hanya tinggal Fairy Tail yang masih berdiri disitu.

Erza tak mengatakan apapun. Ia diam dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Erza?" terdengar suara panggilan Mira.

"Iya?" Erza menatap Mira.

"Kami merindukanmu lho. Seminggu tanpamu terasa hampa," ucap Lucy. Disusul anggukan dan senyuman dari teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih," sahut Erza pendek, "aku kira kalian sudah melupakanku,"

Lucy tertegun, "kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kami yakin ini semua bukan salahmu kok," Cana tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Erza tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, tapi.. Ada beberapa yang harus kami katakan padamu. Terutama tentang perkembangan sekolah selama seminggu penuh," ucap Mira sambil duduk di kursi Jellal.

"Erza.. Posisimu disini sebagai Ketua Kelas telah digantikan oleh Jellal," kata Gray.

"Ap-Apa?! Jellal?! Kenapa?" Erza tersentak mendengarnya. JELLAL?! Murid baru itu?!

"Ya, kau tahu kan.. Para cewek banyak yang memilihnya.." Gray mendengus.

"Tunggu sebentar, lalu bagaimana dengan Kagura?! Dia lebih senior dari Jellal, jadi seharusnya dia yang jadi Ketua Kelas disini!" seru Erza.

"Yah, begini.. Saat kau tak ada, kami melakukan voting Ketua Kelas. Dengan kandidat, Kagura, Jellal dan Lucy. Kami pikir Kagura akan memenangkannya, karena sudah terbukti kinerjanya selama ini sebagai Wakil Ketua sangat baik, tapi.. Kita semua kan tahu, bagaimana populernya Jellal itu!" jelas Natsu kesal.

"Lalu, dia memilih Yukino sebagai wakilnya," tambah Gajeel, "ghih! Aku bahkan ragu gadis itu bisa menjadi Wakil Ketua Kelas!"

"_Jellal dan.. Yukino?"_ Erza berpikir keras, _"kenapa dia memilih Yukino? Setahuku mereka itu kan… Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.."_

"Erza, aku tak yakin mereka benar-benar bisa. Jadi kumohon, kau harus mengawasi mereka," pinta Cana.

"Tidak bisa, itu bukan tugasku lagi sekarang. Aku bukan apa-apa lagi disini, kalian tahu itu kan?" Erza tersenyum datar, "aku hanya bersyukur masih punya teman sebaik kalian.."

"Okelah, jadi bagaimana kalau nanti kita kerja lagi?" tawar Natsu, "kita ngumpul lagi seperti dulu!"

"Natsu…" Mira tersenyum lebar.

"Yossha! Kita akan kerja dan nongkrong lagi!" Gajeel bersorak.

Erza masih tersenyum datar menatap semangat teman-temannya. Mira memperhatikannya. Ia ikut tersenyum lugu.

Dari luar sana, terlihat Ultear memandangi Erza dengan tatapan yakin, _"aku masih berpihak padamu, Erza. Aku tidak mengeluarkanmu begitu saja, karena aku yakin kau masih punya kemampuan untuk bertahan di game yang telah dimulai,"_

Hari demi hari berlalu. Semakin lama, kelas 9 B semakin kacau. Tuduhan demi tuduhan mengujam Erza, konfliknya dengan Kagura dan Minerva, kian hari kian parah saja. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga kehilangan kepercayaan dari guru.

Bukan hanya Erza sepertinya yang mengalami nasib buruk. Kagura misalnya, nilai-nilainya kian jatuh dari hari ke hari. Minerva, dia mulai terlihat kikuk. Pertengkaran antara satu sama lain. Yang entah bagaimana berkobar setiap hari. Seperti ada yang menyulut api dalam minyak.

Erza berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat itu sepi, karena tamannya yang tak terawat. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat Cana dan Freed bertengkar di dekat air pohon besar sekolah.

"Aku tahu kamu memang menyukai Mira! Jadi berhentilah menyangkal!" teriak Cana.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyukai dia! Kenapa kau jadi berprasangka buruk begini?!" balas Freed.

"Sudahlah! Katakan saja dengan jujur, kau suka pada Mira kan? Aku sudah lihat semuanya! Kalian BERKENCAN!" jerit Cana frustasi.

"Kencan? Cana, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu dengannya…"

"Pembohong!" Cana menarik kalungnya sembarang. Kalung pemberian Freed saat hari jadi mereka yang kedua. Mereka memang sudah lama berpacaran, sudah sejak 2 tahun lalu, ketika pertama kali menghadapi Tes PPDB di Fiore Academy.

Cana menaruh kalung itu di telapak tangan Freed dan berkata, "kita putus!"

Freed hanya berdiri terpaku. Inikah akhir dari hubungan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun, sudah lama ia jaga? Seperti ini akhirnya?

"Tuhan… Dunia ini begitu kejam.." Freed jatuh dan berlutut. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Erza memandang Freed dengan wajah penuh belas kasihan. Mereka putus? Karena Cana cemburu pada Mira? Tidak.. Mereka sama-sama anggota Fairy Tail. Mereka tak boleh bertengkar!

Erza bergegas kembali ke kelas. Dalam perjalanannya, ia melihat Cana dan Mira sedang berbicara empat mata di dekat deretan loker anak Kelas 8 yang jarang dikunjungi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Cana?" tanya Mira dengan wajah ceria.

"Mira.. Aku dan Freed sudah.. putus.." ucap Cana pelan.

Mira tertegun, "putus? Kenapa kalian…"

"Aku.. sudah tidak kuat lagi.. Kalau harus tetap berstatus seperti ini sementara dirimu.." Cana berbicara tak jelas, dengan suara yang halus dan lesu, "kau sudah puas kan?"

"Cana, aku tahu kau marah padaku…" Mira tertunduk, "tapi tak sedikitpun aku menaruh perasaan pada Freed, aku ini…"

"Mira," potong Cana sambil menggenggam kedua pundak Mira, "tolong buat Freed bahagia,"

Cana berlari begitu saja, sambil meneteskan air matanya. Mira masih berdiri disana. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat murung.

"Mira?" Erza memberanikan diri mendekat.

"Eh, Erza.." Mira berusaha tersenyum tegar.

"Mira, kau.."

"Mm, apa yang kau inginkan, Erza? Apa kau kesulitan mengerjakan soal bahasa Inggris?" potong gadis itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar gemetar.

"Mira.."

"Kalau kau kesulitan di bidang itu, akan kubantu.."

"Mira!" seru Erza tiba-tiba. Membuat Mira terkejut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Antara dirimu, Freed dan Cana?" tanya Erza.

".. Erza.. Semuanya baru saja dimulai…" ucap Mira, "permainan ini dimulai tanpa persetujuan kita, dan kita semua ikut terlibat. Semua kekacauan ini karena dia. Dia yang telah memulai permainan ini. Hati-hati, dia sangatlah licik. Dia juga, memiliki dukungan yang tak akan mungkin bisa kau patahkan. Dan babak pertama dari eliminasi itu, akan dimulai sebentar lagi…"

"Mira?" Erza kesulitan mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti," Mira tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Erza menuju kelas.

Di kelas sudah begitu ramai. Namun Pak Makarov, guru yang bertugas mengajar di jam itu belum juga datang. Erza memandang kelas, terlihat Kagura sedang belajar keras. Cana dan Freed tampak frustasi, Minerva melamun, Risley dan Arania saling menatap sinis, Milliana dan Beth bertengkar, Gajeel dan Levy saling melempar senyum masam.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"_Anggota Fairy Tail masih kelihatan akur.. Syukurlah,"_ gumamku.

"Nah, ini dia mereka.." Jellal bangkit dari kursinya sambil tersenyum, "lengkap sudah siswa kelas 9 B,"

Aku tertegun. Sejenak langkahku berhenti di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Erza-san? Masuklah! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian!" Jellal berdiri di belakang meja guru.

Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhku. _Sial_.. Rutukku. Ada apa dengan diriku ini?! Kenapa aku merasa ketakutan? Badanku.. gemetaran..

Kutatap sekali lagi Jellal, senyumnya membuatku merinding. Mengerikan, senyumnya..

Senyum itu senyum membunuh.. Dan ditujukannya padaku. Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini?!

Mira berjalan mendahuluiku. Wajahnya tetap tenang walaupun melihat senyum mengerikan Jellal. Mau tak mau, aku harus ikut masuk ke kelas, daripada dilihat guru berada diluar.

"Sepertinya belakangan ini aku melihat kelas kita jadi sangat kacau.. Antara satu dengan yang lainnya saling bermusuhan. Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Kalian tahu tidak, sebentar lagi akan diadakan lomba antarkelas?" tanya Jellal cepat.

Aku tertegun. APA! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu sebentar lagi akan diadakan lomba antarkelas?! Itu kan rahasia OSIS! Sementara dia bukan anggota OSIS! Apa-apaan dia?!

"Kita takkan bisa menang jika tetap seperti ini," Jellal tersenyum lagi, "karena itu aku punya solusi untuk mendamaikan kembali kelas kalian,"

"Solusi.. apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Lihat ke ponsel kalian masing-masing," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum misterius.

Aku hanya mengikuti perkataannya. Kulihat ponsel jinggaku. Aku terdiam menatap layar ponselku. "Masukkan User Name dan Password?"

Semua orang dikelasku mengatakan hal yang sama. User name dan Password? Ini apa? Aplikasi macam apa? Akun game? Akun jejaring sosial? Atau apa?

"Kalian semua sudah lihat kan? Itu adalah aplikasi yang sengaja kubuat untuk membawa kedamaian di kelas ini. Yukino sudah menginstallnya di ponsel kalian masing-masing,"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Yukino. _Yukino?! Gadis itu ternyata..?!_

Yukino hanya mengangguk datar, "lebih baik kalian segera isi User Name dan Passwordnya. Lalu klik Sign Up untuk mendaftarkan akun kalian dan menjalankannya,"

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya ini apa?!" teriakku.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Kau akan tahu nanti," sela Jellal.

Aku tak yakin. Aku akan melakukannya atau tidak. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada pengisian User Name dan Password ini. Kenapa Jellal mengatakannya untuk menyelamatkan kelas kami?

"Lakukan saja. Ini hanya daftar akun biasa kan," ucap Arania.

Aku mengangguk ragu. Perlahan kuisi User Name itu dengan nama : Erza Scarlet. Dan juga passwordnya.. Lalu, Sign Up.

"Akun kalian semua sudah terdaftar," Jellal tersenyum, "lalu.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Ada orang yang kalian benci di kelas ini?"

Teman-temanku berbisik-bisik. Wajah mereka tampak ragu.

"Ya, ada!" sahut Yukino cepat.

Sahutan Yukino membuat yang lainnya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Aku hanya mampu diam membisu menyaksikan teman-temanku mulai bersorak, bahkan tak dapat dihindari, mereka menyebut jelas nama orang yang mereka benci, sekalipun itu adalah teman sekelas mereka sendiri.

Sekilas kulihat senyum puas Jellal dibibirnya. Sial, sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan?!

Tiba-tiba di layar ponsel itu muncul beberapa nama yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Nama-nama itu..

"Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel, Minerva, Erza Scarlet," Kagura membaca nama-nama yang tertera disitu. Ada namaku juga?! Apa-apaan ini?

"Kalian sudah membacanya kan? Nama-nama ini adalah.." Jellal tersenyum menyeringai, "nama-nama orang yang saat ini sedang sangat dibenci baik oleh pribadi maupun kelompok di kelas ini,"

Aku terkesiap. Nama-nama orang yang paling dibenci?!

"Ya, aku sangat ingin mereka menghilang," ucap Yukino datar. Kemudian suara-suara muncul mendukungnya.

"Hilang! Lenyap!"

"Lenyapkan Erza Scarlet!"

"Musnahkan Minerva!"

"Hancurkan mereka semua!"

Jellal mengangkat tangannya, "tenanglah. Aku akan mengabulkan permohonan kalian. Aku akan melenyapkan satu diantara mereka,"

APA?! Aku terhenyak. Dia bilang dia akan mlenyapkan satu diantara kami? Dia pikir dia siapa? Punya kekuatan apa sampai dia bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu?!

"Kalian bisa memilih orang yang paling kalian benci dari list itu. Cukup klik saja namanya, dan nama yang mendapat suara terbanyak akan dieliminasi," jelas Jellal.

Kudengar tawa gembira teman-temanku.

"Dan, orang-orang dalam list ini tidak boleh ikut voting. Bila itu terjadi, maka ia akan langsung dieliminasi,"

Aku menatapnya marah. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan semua hal kejam itu dengan mudahnya?! JELLAL!

"Hasilnya bisa kalian lihat disana," Yukino menunjuk alat yang menampilkan gambar yang diterimanya dari LED projektor (Author gatau namanya xD Kalau tau, kasih tahu author ya :D)

Ada nama-nama itu, dan juga kotak putih disampingnya.

"Silahkan memilih,"

Sejenak kulihat kotak putih disamping nama Minerva terisi warna merah. Itu artinya, seseorang telah memilihnya untuk dieliminasi kan?

Suara-suara mulai berdatangan satu per satu.

Sial.. rutukku. Sekarang namaku jadi yang paling banyak dipilih!

Kulihat, nama tertinggi kedua adalah Minerva. Jadi aku atau Minerva yang akan lenyap? Hei, kenapa aku jadi percaya sama game beginian?!

Sekilas, warna merah muncul di kotak milik Mira yang awalnya masih kosong. Ada yang memilih Mira? Apakah itu Cana?

Tiba-tiba.. Teet! Teet! Tanda silang merah menutup foto Mira. Lalu muncul tulisan, ELIMINATED diatasnya.

"Mira?" Semua orang kini melihat ke arah Mira.

Mira tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia tak terlihat murung.

"Mira, jangan-jangan kau…!"

"Ya," Mira mengangguk pelan, "aku memilih diriku sendiri… Dan aku telah melanggar peraturan.. Jadi aku akan…"

"Dilenyapkan.." gumam Yukino pelan.

"Tidak.. Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Mira!"Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Namun Jellal menghalangiku.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh mereka yang sudah tereliminasi," ucapnya dingin.

"Berisik!" Aku membanting Jellal dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku punya. "Mira!"

Perlahan senyum bahagianya berubah menjadi senyum kesedihan, "Erza, jika dibiarkan, maka dirimu akan dilenyapkan. Aku tak mau itu.. Jadi lebih baik aku yang lenyap. Karena aku tahu, hanya kau yang mampu menyelamatkan kelas ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku hampir meraih tangan Mira. Sial, Jellal menarik tanganku!

"Waktu akan memberitahumu," Mira tersenyum.

"Mira?!"

"Selamatkan kelas ini,"

Kata-kata itu yang kudengar terakhir kali dari mulut indahnya, sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku menghilang sementara. Penglihatanku buram, suara-suara mulai meredup. Apa ini?

Kata yang terakhir aku dengar adalah, "Goodbye, Mirajane Strauss,"

.

To Be Continued

.

Akhirnya selesai juga.. :D

Mungkin ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya keluarkan disini.. Apa kalian bosan bacanya? Gomen, gomen.. Semua ide ini muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi saya jamin gak akan kacau kok..

Apa kalian paham maksud cerita saya? Kalau tak paham, bisa tumpahkan di kotak review atau PM aja saya :D

Dan, ini balasan untuk review kalian, minna..!

**Chiaki Heartfilia **: Apa iya ? Wuaa, makasih banyaak! Siip, makasih makasih lagi! :D

**Regina Moccha Leonarista** : Haha, saya suka character yang sadis, apalagi sama pasangan sendiri (#plak) Makasih buat reviewnya ya …

**Dancingteddy** : Benarkah? #langsung semangat, Padahal saya pikir Konfliknya ancurrr! Makasih buat reviewnya :D

**Yui **: Baca terus ya, makasih buat reviewnya, n_n

Terimakasih buat para pembaca setia, tanpa kalian mau jadi apa saya ini.. Keep Review! xD

No Review, No New Chapter xD

Salam Hangat,

Kagura Yuki


	5. A Memories of You

"_Aturan kedua, lupakan orang yang sudah dieliminasi. Buat seolah-olah dia lenyap. Jika kau mengungkit tentangnya lagi, maka kau akan ikut dilenyapkan,"_

**The Last**

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s), AU, gaje, abal, ancur, and many more…

.

"Ugh…"

Erza terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak, bukan tidur. Ia pingsan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Dimana.. aku?" ucapnya sambil berusaha melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan yang masih buram. Badannya sedikit terasa berat. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau di UKS," terdengar suara sahutan.

Erza memegang kepalanya. Menyeimbangkan badannya sejenak, "Je.. Jellal…"

"Kau sudah baikan?" Jellal duduk disamping ranjang Erza.

"Mm.. I.. Iya," Erza masih tampak bingung, "ngomong-ngomong apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"… Kau harus mengingatnya sendiri," tegas Jellal sambil menatap mata coklat Erza.

Erza mencoba mengingat semuanya. "Ah.." Ia ingat sekarang. Tadi di kelas, Jellal memukulnya hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Dan, Mira.. "Mira! Oh ya, dimana Mira?!"

"Mira? Siapa dia?"

Erza tertegun, "apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu? Kau kenal dia Jellal! Sekarang katakan padaku dimana MIRA!"

Jellal menghela nafas, "jangan mengungkit lagi orang-orang yang sudah lenyap. Mereka harus dilupakan. Dan mulai hari ini juga, tidak boleh ada jejak kehidupannya lagi. Semua tentang kakak tertua Strauss akan terhapus,"

"Bohong," geram Erza, "Mira tidak lenyap. Aku tak percaya pada orang sepertimu!"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengungkit nama itu lagi. Kalau kau kelewatan, kau akan dihukum,"

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Erza sembari melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pundak Jellal.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pulang. Ini sudah jam 5 sore, kau tahu?"

"He?" Erza terkejut dan memandang jam tangannya, "sudah sesore ini? Dan dari tadi aku tidur disini? Wendy pasti khawatir padaku.. Aku harus pulang! Jaa!"

Jellal menatap gadis yang tengah berlari itu, "bodoh.. Kau benar-benar bodoh.."

**.**

**# Chapter 5 : A Memories of You #**

**.**

Erza masih terus berlari pulang, "Wendy… Sial, kenapa harus ada acara pingsan segala.." Erza mencoba mengingat segala kejadian di kelas tadi. Mira? Menghilang? Tidak, mana mungkin! Tidak mungkin manusia bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja oleh manusia lain, _"aku baru akan percaya jika aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" _batinnya.

Sejenak ia teringat. Ia pingsan di UKS sampai jam 5 sore. Dan Jellal masih ada disana. Itu berarti.. Jellal menunggunya sampai bangun?!

"Ternyata dia tidak terlalu buruk.. Tapi tetap saja, perbuatannya itu!" Erza mempercepat larinya. Sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Wendy!" Ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nee-chan?" Wendy menoleh. Ia tampak sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu, "kemana saja kok baru pulang?"

"E-eh.. aku.. Kau tidak panik mencariku kan?" tanya Erza balik.

"Kenapa harus panik? Aku percaya Nee-chan bisa menjaga diri sendiri!" Wendy tersenyum lebar, "tapi nee-chan, kau ada acara apa sampai pulang sesore ini?"

"Mm, aku hanya.. Jalan-jalan mendadak bersama teman-temanku.." Erza tersenyum masam. Ia sangat tidak suka jika ia harus berbohong! Tapi apa boleh buat..

Wendy diam sejenak. Mengamati perubahan di raut wajah kakaknya itu, lalu ia tersenyum, "Nee-Chan, aku tahu itu wajah kakak saat sedang berbohong lho.."

Erza terdiam.

"Tapi tidak apa. Nee-Chan, jika kau berbohong pasti demi kebaikan orang lain. Iya kan?"

Erza salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu ia harus berkata apa lagi. Ia berbohong kepada Wendy. Tapi Wendy tahu dia berbohong. Dan dia mau mengerti.

"Sepertinya aku adalah kakak paling beruntung di dunia ini.." Erza memeluk Wendy, "karena aku memiliki adik seperti dirimu,"

"Aku juga, adik paling beruntung di dunia ini," Wendy membalas pelukan Erza.

.

Keesokan harinya.. Fiore Academy..

Cana melamun. Kagura belajar. Lucy diam merenung, Natsu dan Gray berkelahi, Gajeel ketiduran, Kagura belajar, Minerva dan Milliana berkelahi. Masih saja seperti dulu.

"_Walaupun disingkirkan, percuma saja. Apa Jellal sialan itu ingin melenyapkan sumber masalah? Tapi.. Sia-sia saja.."_ batin Erza sambil melangkah ke bangkunya. _"Oh ya.. Ada yang harus kupastikan.."_

Erza meletakkan tasnya di bangku, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Lisanna dan Elfman, "mm.. Ohayou, Lisanna, Elfman…"

"Mo ohayou," balas Lisanna, "ada apa Erza-san? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mm, aku hanya ingin mencari Mira.." Erza tersenyum. Namun kata-katanya itu menyebabkan orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya, "dia dimana?"

"Mira? Siapa?" Elfman bertanya balik.

"Huh? Kalian lupa? Dia kakak kalian tahu! Mirajane Strauss, siswi dengan nilai bahasa Inggris terbaik di kelas ini! Ayolah, kalian bercanda kan?!" Erza berusaha menjelaskan.

Jellal menatap Erza tak suka.

"Maaf Erza-san, kami tidak tahu…" Lisanna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan bercanda! Dia itu kakak kalian, Mirajane Strauss! Jangan bilang kalau kalian mau…" ucapan Erza terpotong. Jellal menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

"Apaan sih? Kalau mau bicara ya disini aja!" bentak Erza kesal.

"Kubilang, ikutlah denganku!" bentak Jellal.

Erza merinding. Ini pertama kalinya mendengar Jellal berkata dengan keras dan serius. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan matanya juga terlihat marah. Karena takut, gadis itu pun menuruti ajakan Jellal. Ia mengikutinya pergi ke dekat jejeran loker-loker siswa Kelas 7.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" teriak Jellal.

"Memperingatkan apa?" tanya Erza polos.

"Kau lupa?! Sudah kubilang, jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi nama orang yang sudah dieliminasi! Jika tidak, aku akan melenyapkanmu!"

"Aku tidak takut," jawab Erza yakin, "aku tidak takut jika harus lenyap,"

"Kau…"

Erza melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa, "maaf Jellal. Lain kali aku takkan membiarkanmu melenyapkan seseorang lagi," Kemudian dengan wajah tegas dia pergi meninggalkan Jellal sendirian.

Jellal berdiri dengan tangan yang gemetar karena marah, "gadis itu.. Dia memang ingin menghalangi rencanaku.."

"Kesal, Jellal?"

Jellal tersentak. Ia menatap mata gadis yang menegurnya itu, "Ultear Milkovich.."

"Kau tahu kan, Erza bukanlah gadis yang lemah? Dia… berbeda.. Dan Mira tahu itu. Karena itulah dia menyelamatkannya," ucap Ultear datar.

"Bagiku semuanya sama saja.. Mereka semua lemah.."

"Kau salah," tegas Ultear, "kalau kau main-main dengan pekerjaanmu, aku akan langsung menghabisimu dengan tangan ini!"

Jellal menggeram. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Percuma berdebat dengan Ultear, gadis itu terlalu pandai bicara.

Night at Erza's house…

Erza terlelap. Disampingnya, terlihat Wendy juga terlelap. Tiba-tiba, air mata menetes dari kedua mata coklat gadis berambut Scarlet itu. Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi…

**# Erza's Dream #**

"_Wendy-chan, aku datang lagi!" Aku berlari memasuki panti asuhan tempat Wendy ditampung. Aku dan dia sangatlah akrab. Bagai adik kakak saja._

"_Erza-san, selamat datang!" Wendy menyambutku dengan ceria, "Erza-san, apa kabar?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku juga baik. Erza-san, perkenalkan, ini temanku, Zeke-kun. Dia sudah seperti Kakak buatku. Zeke-kun, kenalkan ini Erza-san," ucap Wendy sambil memperkenalkanku pada seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira sebaya denganku._

"_Ze-Zeke?" tanyaku bingung, "nama yang aneh.."_

"_Eh, namaku bukan Zeke.." Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Wendy memanggilku Zeke karena tidak bisa menyebut nama asliku dengan lancar,"_

"_O-oh, begitu ya? Yah, Wendy juga masih kecil. Maklumi saja," aku tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wendy._

"_Erza-san, ayo kita main! Zeke-kun, kau juga harus ikut.." Wendy menarik baju Zeke._

"_Tentu saja," Zeke mengiyakan._

_Sejak saat itu, kami selalu bersama. Aku, Wendy, dan Zeke. Kami begitu akrab hingga akhirnya aku berpikir.._

"_Aku suka padamu," tegasku._

"_Eh?" Zeke terkejut, "barusan kau bilang apa?"_

"_Jangan pura-pura salah dengar. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" tanyaku, "aku-suka-padamu!"_

"_Ke-kenapa aku?" tanyanya gugup._

"_Kenapa? Ya karena aku suka padamu! Untuk seseorang jatuh cinta, kita tak perlu memiliki alasan yang logis kan?" balasku, "jadi intinya.. Ne, Zeke-kun, apa kau… Uwaa!"_

_Aku terkesiap. Zeke-kun memelukku. Ini pertama kalinya.._

"_Ze-Zeke-kun.."_

"_Erza.." ucapnya pelan. Pelan dan sangat lembut, membuat jantungku berdebar-debar, "aku.. juga.. juga.."_

_Aku bisa mendengarnya. Dia gugup!_

"_Su..su.."_

"_Suka kan?!" selaku begitu saja. "Katakan saja. Jangan jadi pemalu seperti itu!" aku tersenyum lebar, "jadi.. kita.. Kita akan terus bersama ya? Kau mau berjanji padaku?" Kusodorkan jari kelingkingku._

"_Yap," Zeke-kun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingkingku, "aku janji! Dan, sebagai tanda perjanjian…" Zeke-kun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Dua liontin! Liontin itu memiliki bentuk yang berbeda. Satu berbentuk panah, satunya lagi berbentuk hati._

"_Ambil ini, Er-chan," Zeke menyodorkan liontin berbentuk hati padaku, "simpan ini ya! Dua liontin ini adalah peninggalan orang tuaku. Sebagai bukti cinta mereka. Sebelum meninggal, mereka memberikannya padaku dan berpesan, untuk memberikan liontin ini pada orang yang kusukai,"_

"_Zeke-kun.." Tanpa sadar aku langsung nge-blushing, "a-arigatou na.. Daisuki ne.."_

_Setelah itu, Zeke memakaikan liontin itu padaku. Dan sampai sekarang, liontin itu masih teruntai di leherku. Aku masih menunggunya, walaupun aku tahu dia sudah tiada…_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Yo minna-saaan! Ini dia Chapter 5! Apa updatenya udah cepet? Ini udah saya usahakan Update ASAP lho.. :D

Di chapter ini, hampir semuanya romance ya? (-a)

Maap kalo terkesan mainstream, abal, gaje, norak atau ancur.. Sekali lagi maap #bungkuk

Tapi jangan bosen buat RnR ya.. Saya mohhhooon #pasang tampang memelas

# No Review No New Chapter, xD

Oh ya, chapter2 ke depannya bakalan amat panjang mungkin? Mungkin baru chapter ke 10 selesai? Yah, tergantung, kalau ada ide mampir mungkin bakalan panjang..

Dan lagi, saya lihat perkembangan fanfic FT luarrr biasaaa! Jumlah fanficnya naik terus dari hari ke hari. Jadi ayo, kita bantu ramaikan fandom FT Indonesia! Setujuu?

Ish, ish, udah cukup pidatonya, mending langsung balas reviewnya.. Yup, ini diaaa!

**Chiaki Heartfilia :** Iya, Gamenya memang mirip Arisa! Saya sukaaaa banget ama manga itu! Jadilah inspirasi buat game di fic ini.. Tapi paling gak, ceritanya beda kan.. hehe..

**Dancingteddy **: Jangan nangis.. Itu memang udah takdirnya Mira, hahaha #evil laugh

**Nnatsuki :** Hihi, gapapa sobat.. Mm, game-nya begini.. Seminggu sekali, Jellal akan milih 5 orang yang paling dibenci di kelas. Dan para siswa akan melakukan voting untuk memilih orang yang mereka benci. Yang paling banyak dipilih, maka dia akan dieliminasi. Dan ada beberapa aturan, misalnya, 5 kandidat orang paling dibenci itu nggak boleh ikut voting, kalau nggak, maka dia akan tereliminasi sendiri. Nah, gitu sobat :D

**Himiki-chan :** Ya itulah takdir Mira, wahaha #ketawa sendiri

**Regina Moccha Leonarista** : Stay Alive? Film horror ya? Sepertinya bagus.. Kapan2 saya download deh.. :D Ya, ini udah coba update ASAP, tapi keliatannya tetep lama ya? =w="

: Yip, udh saya update nih.. Silakan dibaca! _#Author baka, lha kalo udah baca bagian ini ya pasti udah selesai baca, ngapain bilang silakan dibaca?!_

Makasih untuk review kalian. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa! :D

Salam Hangat,

Kagura Yuki


	6. You

"_Aku selalu menunggu… Walau aku tahu kau sudah tiada. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita berharap kan? Aku yakin kau pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama…"_

**The Last**

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning :** OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Abal, AU, Gaje, and many more…

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Tiada awan mendung, mentari bersinar terang. Burung berkicau dengan merdu. Kicauannya yang begitu indah membuat sang pendengar akan merasa lebih baik. Ditambah dengan suhu udara yang hangat dan tiupan sepoi-sepoi angin, pagi itu rasanya adalah pagi terindah.

Dari jendela kamarnya, Erza menatap keindahan tersebut dengan senyum dan senang. Hatinya serasa ringan, seolah tiada masalah yang membebaninya. "Ahh.. Andai saja setiap hari seperti ini.."

**# Chapter 6 : You #**

"Ohayou Nee-chan," sapa Wendy yang baru bangun tidur. Ia melihat kakaknya sudah memakai seragam, "Nee-chan, kau sudah mandi ya? Bangun jam berapa memangnya?"

"Mo ohayou, Wendy, Mm, aku bangun tiba-tiba. Oh ya, segeralah mandi. Sudah kusiapkan air hangat," jawab Erza.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Nee-chan.." ucap Wendy, lalu segera menyiapkan baju ganti dan handuk untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi.

Erza melangkah ke dapur. Segera ia buat sarapan instan berupa empat potong brownies dan dua gelas jus jambu untuknya dan Wendy. Setelah Wendy selesai mandi, keduanya pun menikmati sarapan pagi bersama.

"Wah, brownies.. Aku masih ingat, ini makanan kesukaan Zeke-kun," Wendy menatap brownies itu dengan ceria.

"Eh.." Erza tertegun, "kau masih ingat pada Zeke?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa. Zeke-kun selalu menemaniku, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku sangat menyayanginya," sahut Wendy, "memangnya Nee-chan sudah lupa pada Zeke?"

"Tidak juga.. Sudah empat tahun sejak saat itu.. Dan aku tak tahu, apa dia masih hidup sekarang. Tapi kemungkinan terbesarnya, dia sudah mati.."

"Maaf, itu salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengadu kepadanya…"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri," potong Erza. Sambil mengingat masa empat tahun yang lalu..

**# Flashback, Erza's P.O.V #**

"_Kau pikir kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar?! Dasar bodoh, kau hanya semakin menyulitkan perusahaan!"_

"_Berhentilah mengeluh dan dukung keputusanku! Aku melakukan semua ini demi perusahaan!"_

"_Demi perusahaan?! Apa itu yang bisa kau katakan setelah semua yang terjadi?! Semua sudah terlambat! Sebentar lagi juga mungkin akan terjadi PHK besar-besaran di perusahaan!"_

"_Kamu jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Jangan menambah bebanku terus!"_

"_Jadi aku cuma beban? Buatmu aku cuma beban? Kalau begitu untuk apa kita pertahankan rumah tangga ini?!"_

"_C-Cornellia, apa kau mau minta cerai?!"_

"_Terserah! Aku sudah mulai muak dengan semua ini!"_

"_Cornellia, aku tahu, kau pasti ingin minta tunjangan cerai kan?! Kau ingin mencari keuntungan sendiri! Iya kan?!"_

"_Apa?! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku?!"_

_Aku mendengar semua pertengkaran orangtuaku. Miris aku melihatnya. Baru-baru ini mereka terus bertengkar. Pasti masalah bisnis lagi. Apa mereka akan berpisah?_

"_Nee-Chan…" Wendy menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukanku. Ia menangis pelan karena tak tahan dengan pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibu._

"_Wendy.. Tidak seharusnya kau melihat hal semengerikan ini," batinku. Kuputuskan untuk menuntunnya ke kamar. Aku berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Malang sekali nasibnya. Belum genap sebulan dia diadopsi oleh keluarga kami, dia sudah harus menyaksikan keadaan rumah tangga yang hancur begini._

_Hari demi hari berlalu, tetap dengan pertengkaran orangtua. Kami semakin tak tahan. Kadangkala kami menginap di tempat yang didirikan anak-anak Panti Asuhan yang terlantar. Dan sadisnya lagi, orangtua kami tak peduli pada kami. Dimana kami pada waktu itu, sedang apa kami waktu itu, sudah makan atau belum, sudah mandi atau belum. Mereka masih tetap bertengkar hingga kami kembali ke rumah._

_Hingga suatu hari, pertengkaran Orangtuaku mencapai puncaknya. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bercerai dan meninggalkan kami seorang diri. Wendy sangat terpukul. Ia menangis dan mengadu pada Zeke._

"_Zeke-kun! Zeke-kun!" teriak Wendy disela-sela tangisnya. Ia berlari jauh di depanku. Aku pun kesulitan mengejarnya dengan kakiku yang sedang terkilir._

"_Wendy-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Zeke sambil menangkap pelukan Wendy._

"_Zeke-kun.. Papa dan Mama berpisah.. Mereka meninggalkanku dan Nee-chan sendirian! Zeke-kun, aku tidak mau hidup sendiri! Huaa!"_

"_Wendy.." gumamku. Bodohnya aku. Aku ini seorang kakak, tapi mengapa aku tak bisa menghiburnya? Mengapa aku tak bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar? Mengapa aku membiarkannya melalui kesulitan ini seorang diri?!_

"_Wendy-chan.." Zeke memeluk Wendy, "tenanglah Wendy.. Kau tidak sendiri.. Aku disini bersamamu,"_

"_Tapi Zeke-kun, Papa dan Mama..!"_

"_Aku mengerti," Zeke melepas pelukannya, "aku akan mengejar mereka,"_

"_Zeke-kun mau mengejar mereka? Benarkah?" tanya Wendy._

"_Ya, aku melakukannya untukmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya," Zeke menyeka air mata Wendy. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengambil sepedanya, lalu mengayuhnya mengejar Orangtuaku._

"_Ze-Zeke! Kau mau mengejar mereka? Kau bahkan tak tahu mereka dimana! Hentikan Zeke! Semuanya sudah berakhir! Tidak ada gunanya melakukan ini! Zeke!" seruku._

"_Aku harus mencobanya! Mungkin, Ayah atau ibumu sedang menuju Perusahaan! Mereka mungkin akan mengurus sesuatu disana! Aku akan mengejar mereka!" Zeke mengayuh sepedanya, "demi Kau dan Wendy!"_

_Aku tertegun. Untukku dan Wendy? Dia melakukan hal seperti itu? Baka! Sudah kubilang percuma!_

_Aku tak tinggal diam, segera kuambil salah satu sepeda yang terparkir disitu, dan kukejar Zeke, "Wendy, kau tetap disini! Aku akan segera kembali!"_

_Aku mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan sekuat tenaga. Zeke belum jauh dariku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa menjangkaunya! Sial!_

"_Zeke! Berhenti!" teriakku, "percuma kau melakukan ini, tidak ada gunanya!" aku berusaha berteriak, tapi dengan kebisingan lalu lintas, tak mungkin suaraku tersampaikan. "Apa.. suaraku terdengar?" batinku._

"_Tidak apa-apa Erza! Aku takkan membiarkan Wendy menangis lagi!" Zeke mengangkat jempolnya._

"_BAKA! Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan! Jangan campuri urusan keluarga kami! Aku tak ingin dikasihani!" teriakku kesal._

"_Oh yaa?" Zeke malah mempercepat laju sepedanya._

"_Bodoh! U-UWAA!" Karena tak fokus, sepedaku tegelincir masuk selokan. "Aw.." Kakiku jadi berlumuran kotoran. Dan lukaku, semakin sakit saja._

"_Erza?" Zeke menoleh ke belakang, mencoba melihat keadaanku, "Erza, apa kau.."_

_BRAAK!_

"_Zeke?" aku terpaku dengan kejadian yang aku lihat barusan. Zeke.. Tertabrak.. Truk? Ini..Ini mimpi kan? Atau, ini ilusi?_

_Perlahan orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Mereka tampak panik dan segera menelpon ambulans. Tertatih-tatih aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan._

"_Kecelakaan?"_

"_Kasihan sekali.."_

"_Dia tidak bernafas.. Tapi.."_

_Aku terdiam. Zeke tak mungin.. "Ze-Zeke!" Aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Sayang aku terlalu lambat. Ambulans keburu datang dan membawa Zeke pergi. Alhasil, aku tak mendapat apa-apa. Hanya kehampaan. Aku menatap darah Zeke yang tercecer di aspal jalan. Segitu shock-nya, aku sampai tak bisa bicara._

_Sekarang hanya liontin ini yang menjadi pengingat. Aku tidak tahu sekarang bagaimana nasibnya. Dimana dia, apa dia masih hidup. Besar kemungkinan dia sudah tiada. Dunia memang kejam. Setelah semua ini, aku akan kehilangan siapa lagi? Mengapa takdir tak membunuhku sekalian? Apa takdir ingin menyiksaku selagi aku masih hidup? Menyedihkan… Pada akhirnya, aku akan kehilangan semuanya. Lalu siapa yang patut disalahkan untuk semua ini? Tuhan.. Apakah engkau membenciku?_

**#Flashback End, Normal P.O.V #**

Erza dan Wendy telah selesai sarapan, mereka pun berangkat sekolah bersama.

Kelas 9 B..

Masih saja kacau. Kacau dan kacau. Erza menatap Jellal yang tengah duduk tenang membaca buku. _Sudah kuputuskan.. Aku akan menghalanginya mulai sekarang!_

Jellal menoleh ke arah Erza, "lihat apa kau?"

Erza tersenyum licik, "eh, tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Mira," ucapnya dengan nada menantang. Sudah jelas, ia sedang memancing emosi Jellal.

"Erza-san, apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan kemarin?" Jellal tersenyum, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Oh, benarkah? Tentang apa?" Erza pura-pura lupa, "memangnya kau pernah bicara padaku ya?"

"Erza-san.."

"Kau tahu tidak? Mira sangat jago Bahasa Inggris lho! Ia juga pandai memasak! Tak heran jika ia jadi juara masak sekolah tahun lalu!" Erza tertawa, menceritakan semua kelebihan Mira pada Jellal. Lama kelamaan, Jellal terlihat semakin marah. Dan..

"Berisik! Kau tidak ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu?!" bentak Jellal, "aku akan melenyapkanmu.."

"Oh, benarkah?" Erza malah terlihat semakin senang, "kalau begitu lenyapkan saja aku! Itu mudah kan, bagimu?"

Jellal menggeram. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Erza menyadari perubahan tingkah laku pada lawan bicaranya itu, "jangan-jangan itu cuma bualan ya? Tentang kau melenyapkan Mira? Atau jangan-jangan.." Erza berpikir keras, "aku tahu! Kau tidak bisa melenyapkanku sekarang karena kekuatanmu terbatas kan?!"

Jellal terkejut setengah mati.

"Ya, benar! Dengan adanya aturan itu, Mira yang memilih dirinya sendiri harus dilenyapkan! Lalu kau melenyapkannya, dan.. Kenapa kau tak melanjutkan game-nya? Tetapi kau mengakhirinya dengan melenyapkan Mira? Itu artinya, kau tidak bisa melenyapkan orang lain setelah menggunakan kemampuanmu itu! Dan kau tidak bisa melenyapkanku sekarang.." Erza tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berbisik pelan, "kau hanya bisa melenyapkan satu dalam seminggu kan?"

Wajah Jellal semakin pucat. Ia BENAR-BENAR terkejut! Seseorang mengetahui rahasianya secepat ini? "Erza!"

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang dengar. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan pribadi," Erza tersenyum sok polos, "aku juga takkan memberitahu siapapun,"

"Kau.. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jellal kesal.

"Tidak ada," Erza tersenyum tulus. Membuat Jellal merasa bingung.

Erza melangkah ke bangkunya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, _"anak itu.. Dia melenyapkan Mira karena patuh pada peraturan game kan? Jika itu peraturannya sendiri, dia bisa melanggarnya dan mengeliminasiku kan? Bukankah aku orang yang paling dia benci?"_ Gadis itu masih berpikir keras, "dia patuh pada peraturan.. Itu artinya.. Dia melakukan hal seperti ini karena diperintah seseorang.. Yang membuat peraturan itu.."

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Serempak, para siswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tersisa Erza dan Jellal saja. Jellal, seperti biasa, dia sedang membaca buku. Sedangkan Erza, menatap Jellal lekat-lekat. _"Wajahnya lumayan juga.."_ gumamnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Jellal ketus.

"Hee.. Masih berani juga kau berkata seperti itu padaku," Erza menatap Jellal senang, "ngomong-ngomong.. Izinkan aku untuk memeriksa tasmu!"

"HAAA?! Apaan?! Kau pikir kau ini siapa?!"

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Erza memasang wajah bosan, "sudah nurut saja padaku, atau akan kuhancurkan kepalamu!"

Jellal mengalah, "okelah. Lagipula tidak ada yang mencurigakan di tas ini,"

"Nah, begitulah seharusnya," Erza terkekeh dan mulai memeriksa tas Jellal. Ia berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa jadi petunjuk. "Humm.. Nggak ada apa-apa yang bagus.."

Jellal hanya menghela nafas.

Erza tetap menelusuri seluruh bagian di tas Jellal hingga akhirnya, "ngg? Ini apa?"

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Jellal sambil ikut-ikutan melihat benda yang Erza lihat di tasnya.

"Eh.. Tidak mungkin.." Erza menarik benda itu dari dalam tas. "Liontin.. Panah!"

Erza menatap Jellal. Matanya memancarkan rasa bingung, kaget, panik, takut, rindu, dan.. tak bisa ia katakan, liontin itu kan.. "Hei.. Jellal, kau dapat ini dari mana?"

Jellal terlihat bingung, "darimana ya.. Duh, aku lupa.."

Erza merengut, "katakan padaku! Aku serius, kau tahu?!"

"Mm.. kira-kira.. Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu.. Aku mendapatinya teruntai di leherku.." Jellal mengingat-ingat, "saat itu aku ada di kamarku sendiri.."

"Bohong.." Air mata Erza mulai menetes, "jangan bilang kalau kau adalah Zeke..?! Zeke teman masa kecilku yang sudah memberiku ini.." Erza memperlihatkan liontin berbentuk cinta yang ia kenakan di lehernya.

Jellal menatap liontin itu dalam-dalam.

"Ze-Zeke.." Erza mulai menangis. Apakah Jellal ini sebenarnya adalah.. Zeke teman masa kecilnya?

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Hiee, maafkan aku, readers! Update terlalu lama, gomen! #bungkuk

Jadi begini, saya sedang menghadapi UKK, jadi ga bisa update ASAP.. Inipun saya lanjutin diem2.. Yah, gimana pendapat anda sekalian tentang fic ini? Silakan tumpahkan di kotak review ya..

# No Review No New Chapters xD

Nah, dan ini balasan review untuk kalian semua.. :D Sekali lagi, makasih untuk review kaliaan!

**Regina Moccha Leonarista** : Hmm, Happy or Sad Ending ya? Hehe… Saya juga masih agak bingung #ditabok Regina

**Chiaki Heartfilia** : La maunya Zeke itu Zeref atau Jellal? Hihihi.. #evilsmile.. Baca aja lanjutannya ya! Pasti saya bongkar #buagh

**Dancingteddy** : Duh, jangan nangis dong.. Mira akan muncul lagi kok.. Tenang aja.. #ups. Spoiler!

**Rimadhani Hime** : Makasih.. #peluk Rimadhani-chan. Anda juga good untuk seorang readers + reviewers #plak

**Nnatsuki **: Ya, begitu deh.. Sepertinya tebakan anda benar. Hehehe

**Shizuky** : Siip, makasih sobat :D

Tunggu chapter 7 yaa!

Salam Hangat,

Kagura Yuki


	7. I'll Make You Remember

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa segera pulang. Kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Hanya Erza dan Jellal yang masihdisana.

Erza berdiri mematung di depan Jellal. Tangan kanannya menggenggam liontin panah milik Jellal. Dan tangan kirinya menggenggam liontin cinta yang teruntai di lehernya. "Jellal.. Darimana kau memiliki liontin ini?"

Jellal sedikit bingung, "asal mulanya.. aku tidak tahu, tapi.. sudah sejak kecil, liontin itu menggantung di leherku.."

"Kamu bohong, kan? Kamu pasti menemukannya di suatu tempat atau mencurinya dari orang lain? Liontin ini milik temanku. Dia sendiri yang membelinya khusus untuk kami," Erza menatap Jellal takut dan gemetar.

"Itu liontin milikku, Erza-san. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang temanmu itu," jawab Jellal melunak. Namun, sorot matanya masih terkesan dingin.

Erza menggenggam liontin panah itu dengan semakin erat dan penuh kasih.

**The Last**

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Warning :** AU, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), etc

**Chapter 7** : I'll Make You Remember!

"Jellal.. Katakan, apa hubunganmu dengan Zeke?" tanya Erza dengan suara yang ditegaskan, walau sebenarnya ia gemetaran.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Erza-san. Mungkin itu kebetulan, kami memiliki kalung yang sama," sahut Jellal tenang.

"Bohong!" jerit Erza tertahan. Ia memperlihatkan kalung panah itu, "lihat dengan detail. Ada nama belakangku disini,"

Jellal memperhatikan panah itu dengan detail. Benar, ada ukiran nama Scarlet disana.

"Kau yang menulisnya disitu. Dan di belakang liontin cinta ini, ada namamu, Zeke. Aku yang mengukirnya," Erza memperlihatkan ukiran di belakang liontin miliknya. "Apa sebenarnya kau Zeke? Zeke yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Wendy? Zeke yang mengalami kecelakaan karena mengejar orangtuaku? Zeke.. Yang menyukaiku?"

Jellal mendesah, "Erza-san, aku sungguh tidak mengerti maksudmu.."

"Kalau begitu, kau ingat masa kecilmu?" tanya Erza tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Jellal terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata pelan, "a-aku.. Tidak ingat apapun.."

"Apa.. Mungkinkah kau.. Kau amnesia?!" Erza menutup mulutnya tak percaya, "tidak.."

Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya dari Erza. Ia terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Tidak… Kau tidak mengingat apa-apa? Padahal aku sangat merindukan Zeke.. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki liontin ini, tapi mengapa.. mengapa kau.." Air mata Erza menetes, "kenapa.. kamu lupa?"

"Erza-san, belum tentu aku orang yang kamu cari,"

"Aku juga tak yakin, tapi.. Liontin ini membuktikannya.. Dan juga, terakhir kali, Zeke mengalami kecelakaan. Itu mungkin saja yang menyebabkanmu hilang ingatan!" Air mata Erza masih menetes dan terus menetes. "Bagaimana kalau.. Kamu ternyata orang yang aku cari selama ini?"

Jellal menatap Erza. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Erza menangis. _Apakah dia begitu menyukai Zeke? Dan apakah.. Zeke itu aku? Sial, aku tak bisa mengingatnya.._

"Jellal.." Erza menyebut nama Jellal pelan. "Aku merindukan Zeke.. Tidak, aku merindukanmu.." katanya di tengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Erza-san, aku tidak tahu apakah aku adalah orang yang kamu cari. Mungkin saja.. Kamu salah orang.." Jellal menatap wajah Erza. Gadis itu sekarang sedang menangis habis-habisan. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar sedih. Badannya juga gemetar. Jellal juga manusia, sedingin apapun ia, ia juga punya rasa belas kasihan.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku.. Aku yang membuatmu kecelakaan.. hi-hingga kamu.. Amnesia seperti ini.."

"Aku tak ingat jika itu kesalahanmu," sahut Jellal singkat. Ia melihat mata cokelat Erza yang kini basah dengan air mata. _Yah, aku juga tak ingat apa-apa tentang masa kecilku. Dan semua ceritanya terasa cocok denganku, dan.. 'Zeke' nama itu terasa tak asing. Mungkin saja dia benar. Tapi.. aku.. tak begitu yakin.. Apa aku benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengannya?_ Dilihatnya Erza masih menangis sesenggukan. Paling tidak ia tidak menangis seperti anak kecil yang menangis sambil berteriak.

"Jellal.. Aku tak ingin kau melupakanku!" Erza melangkah maju dengan cepat, dan memeluk Jellal, tanpa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jellal. Mungkin ia masih merasa sungkan.

Jellal menatap Erza lembut. Erza yang menangis di pelukannya. Jellal membalas pelukan gadis itu. Ia memeluknya erat, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Erza menangis semakin keras. Sekarang ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jellal. Sehangat tubuh seorang Zeke. Ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tahu, tidak, ia merasakannya. Jellal adalah Zeke. Itu sudah pasti!

Tiba-tiba, sorot mata Jellal yang sudah berubah hangat kini menjadi dingin lagi. Ia melepaskan pelukan Erza pelan. "Erza, aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis.."

"..!" Erza terkesiap. Ia merasa perutnya dipukul dengan keras. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar jatuh.

"Maaf," ucap Jellal singkat sambil menggendong Erza pulang.

Ia sampai di depan rumah Erza, dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam rumah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Wendy datang dan membuka pintu.

"Mm.. Ini rumah Erza?" tanya Jellal canggung.

"Iya.. Anda sendiri siapa ya?" tanya Wendy balik.

"Aku teman sekelasnya. Aku ingin mengantarkan Erza pulang. Dia pingsan di kelas, mungkin dia kelelahan," Jellal berbohong, sambil menurunkan Erza dari punggungnya. Sebenarnya Erza dari tadi sudah sadar, hanya saja, pukulan Jellal yang keras membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Eh, terima kasih.." Wendy membantu Erza berdiri, "kamu menggendong kakakku sampai kesini? Maaf sudah merepotkan.."

"Tidak, aku naik mobil," Jellal menunjuk mobil di seberang rumah. Dari kaca jendela itu, terlihat Ultear melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata, 'Yo!'

"Sampai besok," Jellal tersenyum datar.

"Eh, tunggu!" panggil Wendy.

"Ada apa?" Jellal menoleh.

"Mm.. Kamu.. Zeke-kun? Kamu mirip sekali dengannya.. Kamu Zeke-kun? Zeke-kun masih hidup?" tanya Wendy perlahan.

Jellal tertegun. Lagi-lagi.. "Aku juga tidak tahu,"

"Zeke-kun?" Wendy tersenyum lebar, "apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku Wendy! Kita pernah tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama! Aku selalu salah menyebut namamu! Padahal nama aslimu, Jellal Fernandes kan?"

Jantung Jellal berdegup kencang. Apa itu benar?! Apa memang benar dia Zeke? "Kau.."

"Benar apa yang kukatakan kan.." rintih Erza, "kau itu pasti.."

"Aku tidak ingat," sahut Jellal cepat. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

"Zeke-kun melupakanku," gumam Wendy, "Erza-san, apa dia lupa padamu juga?" tanyanya ambil membantu Erza berjalan.

"Dia.. Amnesia.."

"Begitu.. Aku turut berduka.."

Ultear menyetir mobil dengan santai. Ia melihat Jellal sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hoi, Jellal! Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Jellal terkejut, "A-Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa.."

"Jangan harap kau bisa membohongiku," sahut Ultear cepat.

Jellal menatap Ultear kesal, "jangan menggangguku. Moodku sedang tidak enak,"

"Dasar sensi," ejek Ultear.

"Hei.. Kau tahu tidak.. Cerita masa kecilku?" tanya Jellal yang sedikit mengejutkan Ultear.

"Kenapa? Selama ini kau belum pernah menanyakannya.. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran…"

Ultear tersenyum sedih, "kau tahu kan, selama ini kau hanya tinggal denganku.."

"Iya. Maaf jika pertanyaanku mengganggumu,"

Ultear menatap Jellal sedih. _Maaf.. Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, Jellal. Kalau kau tahu, maka kehidupan kita akan berakhir.._

Esok harinya, Erza datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan Jellal. Hanya saja matanya terlihat agak bengkak. Ia pasti habis menangis. Erza duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Ia menghela nafas.

Jellal terlihat cuek. Sampai..

"Jellal," panggil Erza, "ini liontinmu. Maaf aku belum sempat mengembalikannya,"

"Oke.." Jellal menerima liontin itu, dan.. hupp! Erza menggenggam tangan Jellal dengan kedua tangannya. "Erza-san?"

"Aku.. Aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu! Aku janji!"

Jellal terkekeh, "baiklah, terserah apa katamu.."

Ketika jam istirahat..

"Jellal, ayo ikut aku!" Erza menarik tangan Jellal. Memaksa untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jellal nurut-nurut saja.

"Ke atap. Kita akan makan disana. Aku sudah buatkan bekal makan untukmu juga! Soalnya aku lihat, kamu nggak pernah makan di sekolah.." kata Erza senang sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekal yang terdiri dari dua susun kotak.

Jellal hanya tersenyum.

"Nih, aku sengaja buatkan sushi lho.. Dulu kau sukaaa sekali sama sushi," Erza membuka salah satu kotak bekalnya, dan memberikannya pada Jellal.

"Terima kasih," Jellal menerima makanan itu dan mulai menyantapnya.

Di atap, hanya ada mereka berdua. Jadi seperti berkencan saja. Jellal makan pelan-pelan, sementara Erza makan dengan sangat cepat. Dasar, soal makan memang dia jagonya.

"Enak tidak?" tanya Erza.

"Lumayan," sahut Jellal. Dasar pembohong, padahal ia merasa makanan itu adalah makanan terlezat baginya, "kau yang buat sendiri?"

"Yap!" Erza tersenyum senang.

Jellal menghabiskan makanannya, lalu berdiri begitu saja.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Erza.

"Mulai besok, bawakan bekal juga untukku," ucapnya singkat sambil meninggalkan Erza sendirian.

"He?"

Erza menggumam, "bilang saja kalau makanan buatanku memang enak,"

Erza tertunduk sejenak. Jellal.. Perasaanku padamu memang sudah menghilang setengahnya.. Tapi aku janji.. Setengahnya lagi akan kembali. Aku juga janji, aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu!

Sepulang sekolah, Erza mendapati Jellal sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Erza segera menghampirinya, "kau mengunggu siapa?"

"Ultear," jawab Jellal singkat.

Erza manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu…" Gadis itu melangkah pergi.

"Besok, sudah genap seminggu," ucap Jellal tiba-tiba, "game akan dimulai lagi.. Bersiaplah. Namamu masih ada dalam 5 Daftar Orang Yang Sedang Paling Dibenci,"

Mata Erza menyipit. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jellal tajam, "apa kau masih berniat melanjutkan game itu?"

"Itu tugasku," sahutnya singkat, "kenapa? Keberatan? Apa kau berpikir hanya karena kita makan bersama, lalu aku akan membatalkan gamenya?"

"Tidak. Aku tak berpikir begitu," Erza menunduk.

"Baguslah,"

"Hei.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Jika aku bisa menjawabnya,"

"Apa tujuanmu.. Melakukan semua ini? Membuat game ini?" Erza mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasku," jawab Jellal tenang.

"Siapa orang yang memberimu tugas seperti ini?" tanya Erza.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, lalu kau mau apa?" balas Jellal.

"Dengar ya.. Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku takkan membiarkan ada seseorang yang menjadi korban lagi. Aku akan menghentikanmu. Kau harus ingat itu,"

Erza berlalu meninggalkan Jellal.

"Kupegang janjimu, Erza Scarlet,"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Hola, hola.. Maaf baru update.. Soalnya saya lagi malaas banget buat nulis fic. Jadilah lanjutan yang hancur seperti ini xD

Oh ya, penname saya ganti lhoo.. (siapa yang nanya sih?)

Dari Kagura Yuki ke Marianne Gloria. Bagus nggak? xD xD

Baiklah, ga ada basa-basi lagi, ini dia balasan review untuk kalian :

**Nnatsuki** : Iya, hohoho.. #ketawa ala santa claus. Makasih buat reviewnya, jadi tambah semangat..

**Shizuky **: Siip, makasih, ini juga dah di update!

**Himiki-chan :** Yupp, Zeke itu Jellal yang di OVA 2. Hmm, di Chapter ini, JerZanya udah lumayan kan? Hehe.. Nanti JerZanya bakal ada lagi kok scenenya! :D

**Chiaki Heartfilia :** Saya juga maunya Jellal! (^^) Siip, makasih udah baca dan baca terus..

**Regina Moccha :** Iya, ya.. Kenapa bisa Zeke ya? (=w=") Mungkin Jellal Jekal Jeke Zeke (?)

**Yuhimekaru Stewazrl** : Yap,makasih sobat.. Ini juga dah semangat UKK-nya #Semangat 1-2 xD

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan** : Hehe, iya, gapapa. Maaf juga baru bisa update sekarang. Makasih untuk reviewnya ya! :D

**Vinnino Fernand :** Makasih.. Ini juga dah lanjut, maaf ya, kalau lama! ^^

Yossh.. Keep RnR broo! (Bro?)

# No Review, No New Chapter (Serius!)

Salam hangat,

Marianne Gloria


	8. Other World, Earthland

"Seperti yang dia katakan, hari ini game bodoh itu akan dimulai lagi," Erza mengerutkan keningnya, "siapa yang akan dia eliminasi? Dan.."

"Erza! Met Pagii!" sapa Lucy ramah.

"Eh.. Pa-Pagi juga, Lucy.."

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Be-Benarkah? Haha.. Mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja," Erza nyengir.

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Aku ke kelas duluan ya! Sampai nanti!" Lucy berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai nanti.."

**The Last**

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Chapter 8 **: Other World, Earthland

Di layar LED tertera dengan jelas, nama kelima orang yang paling dibenci di kelas itu. Nama-namanya hampir sama dengan nama-nama yang dulu. Hanya saja sekarang, Erza, Minerva, Lucy, Elfman, dan Vejeeter.

"Silakan vote sesuai kehendak kalian," Jellal tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Erza hanya menatap laju vote. Satu vote untuk namanya. Satu vote untuk Minerva. Satu vote untuk Kagura. Lima vote untuk Lucy. Dua vote untuk Elfman. Dua vote untuk Vejeeter. Angka-angka itu terus bertambah. Dan..

"Lucy?" Dahi Kagura mengerut, "18 vote untuk Lucy?"

Sementara Lucy hanya terlihat tersenyum pasrah.

"Kenapa jauh sekali selisihnya. Suara tertinggi kedua dimiliki Minerva.. Tiga suara. Selisih ini.." Erza menatap Lucy curiga, "Lucy.. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

Lucy melirik Erza, "apa?"

"Kenapa.. Selisih suara ini.. Apa kau benar-benar dibenci? Ataukah ini hanya rekayasa?" selidik Erza.

"Erza.. Memangnya aku bisa merekayasa semua ini?" tanya Lucy balik, "seharusnya kau senang kan, karena bukan kau yang akan dieliminasi?"

"Lucy.."

"Hasilnya sudah pasti. Aku yang akan dieliminasi. Ya kan, Jellal?" Lucy melirik Jellal.

Sementara Yukino terlihat gemetaran menggenggam ponselnya, _'kenapa.. Bukan Minerva saja yang terpilih?!'_

"Hasilnya memang sudah pasti," sahut Jellal. Ia menatap wajah Lucy di layar LED yang sudah disilang dengan silang merah. "Kau sudah siap, Lucy-sama?"

"Aku sudah siap sejak pertama kali permainan ini dimulai. Jellal Fernandes," balas Lucy mantap, "lagipula aku juga ingin pergi ke Earthland,"

Jellal terperangah, "kau.. Darimana kau tahu.."

"Sepertinya, kau yang tidak tahu…" Lucy tersenyum. "Kau bahkan belum pernah ke dunia itu kan?"

Erza hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Walaupun begitu…

"Hei, Jellal! Cepat eliminasi Lucy!" teriak salah seorang siswa yang membenci Lucy.

"…" Jellal menatap siswa itu kesal, ia terlihat bingung. Ia masih harus berbicara untuk mengorek informasi tentang Lucy. Tapi..

"Ayolah, Jellal! Apa kau terlalu takut untuk mengeliminasiku?" desak Lucy.

"Lucy.." Jellal tidak punya pilihan. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh kening gadis berambut pirang itu. Cahaya mulai menyelimuti mereka. Tiba-tiba..

Grab!

Lucy menggenggam tangan Erza. Membuat tubuh Erza ikut bersinar juga.

"Hei! Lucy! Apa yang kau.." Jellal berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari kening Lucy, tapi tangan Lucy yang satunya berhasil menahan tangan Jellal.

"Lucy.. Formasi ini.." Jellal menggeram. Kini tubuhnya ikut terselimuti cahaya. "Lucy, hentikan! Kau tak bisa melibatkan Erza!"

"E-E.. Apa ini?" Erza terlihat panik ketika pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap. Gelap dan gelap. Sekarang mereka berada di suatu ruangan – Tidak, bukan ruangan – Itu seperti zona tanpa batas. Seperti portal waktu.

Ia masih berpegangan tangan dengan Lucy. Dan Lucy masih menggenggam tangan Jellal.

Erza melirik Jellal yang terlihat kesal. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangannya. Dan kini mereka semua saling berpegangan tangan.

"Lucy.. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Erza pelan.

"Tentu.." Lucy tersenyum tulus, "Aku dan Jellal.. Kami sama.. Kami bukanlah manusia biasa.. Kami penyihir. Penyihir dari sebuah dunia sihir bernama Earthland,"

"He?" Erza menyipitkan mata kanannya. "Anu.. Aku sedang serius lho.. Berhentilah mendongeng.."

"Dia serius, Erza-san," sahut Jellal, "kami penyihir dari Earthland. Tapi kami bukan sekutu,"

"Yupp.. Dia adalah penyihir dari faksi gelap. Sementara aku adalah penyihir dari aliansi faksi cahaya yang dinamakan.. Fairy Tail.."

"Are?" Erza terlihat bingung. "Fairy Tail itu kan.."

"Sebenarnya, Fairy Tail adalah kelompok yang dibuat dengan tujuan untuk melindungimu. Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Juvia.. Mereka semua adalah penyihir dari Aliansi Fairy Tail yang dikirim ke dunia ini untuk melindungimu. Sebab kau adalah Tuan Putri kami.." jelas Lucy.

Erza semakin bingung, "Tuan Putri apa? Aku tak paham.."

"Oh, ayolah, Erza… Kau akan mengerti nanti.."

"Erza adalah.. Putri dari Aliansi Fairy Tail?" Jellal menatap Erza tak yakin. "Maksudmu, dia.. Tunggu, aku tak paham.."

"Kau tak perlu tahu apa-apa!" Lucy melepaskan tangannya dan tangan Erza dari Jellal. "Goodbye, Jellal.."

"Jellal! Jellal!" teriak Erza. Ia berusaha meraih tangan Jellal, namun zona waktu itu tiba-tiba bersinar terang. "Tidak.. Aku dan Jellal akan terpisah.."

"JELLAL!"

.

.

**[[ Erza's P.O.V ]]**

Aku terbangun. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sekarang aku berada di sebuah kamar tidur. Kamar tidur yang lumayan besar. "Ini.. Dimana?" rintihku.

"Di Fairy Tail,"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ini suara yang amat kukenal.. Suara..

"Mira?!"

"_Yokoso, Fairy Tail e_ (Welcome to Fairy Tail)," Mira tersenyum. Kemudian ia memelukku erat, "Erza, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi.."

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku tak mengerti.."

"Eh, Lucy tidak menjelaskannya padamu?" tanya Mira.

"Dia menjelaskan sih.. Sedikit.. Tapi aku tetap tak mengerti.. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?" pintaku.

"Tentu," Mira tersenyum ramah, "aku akan mulai dari awal. Erza.. Sebenarnya, Ibumu, Cornelia, adalah penyihir juga. Ia penyihir yang memimpin Earthland, Dunia Sihir ini. Tapi suatu hari, seorang penyihir gelap datang. Penyihir gelap bernama Zeref. Ia berniat merebut tahta Cornelia-sama. Mm, bukan, nama aslinya adalah Mavis Vermillion. Cornelia hanyalah nama samarannya. Lalu.. Mengetahui itu, Makarov-sama selaku asisten Mavis-sama segera mengirimkan Mavis-sama ke Bumi, tempat tanpa sihir tersebut, untuk melindungi Mavis-sama. Sejauh ini kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mavis-sama hidup dengan damai di Bumi, dan menikah dengan orang Bumi, lalu sepertinya kekuatannya lenyap dan berada pada dirimu sekarang," Mira tersenyum padaku, "sementara itu di Earthland, tanpa kekuatan Mavis-sama, tahta berhasil jatuh ke tangan Zeref. Makarov-sama dan para pengikutnya melarikan diri dari kerajaan dan membentuk Aliansi. Aliansi Fairy Tail."

"Zeref.." gumamku.

"Zeref adalah penyihir paling jahat yang pernah kukenal!" seru Mira. Tiba-tiba suaranya mengeras dan tubuhnya memancarkan aura Demon yang mengerikan, "dia melakukan ini semua karena… " Ia mendadak berhenti. Wajahnya berpaling dariku.

"Mira, kenapa?! Dia melakukan ini semua karena apa?!" tanyaku penasaran. Mira tetap diam tak bergeming. Aku pun mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Namun gadis itu tak mau mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"…" Aku berhenti mengguncangnya. Kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, "baiklah jika kau tak mau memberitahuku.. Kalau begitu aku yang akan menanyakannya sendiri kepada Makarov-sama.."

Pintu tertutup pelan. Meninggalkan Mira sendirian di ruangan itu.

Aku menuruni tangga. Perlahan, kulihat lantai satu Guild yang merupakan Bar. Bar itu sedang ramai oleh.. Penyihir..

"Yo, Erza, kau sudah bangun rupanya!" Lucy tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas berisi minuman lemon, "mau minum?"

Aku menggeleng, "tidak terima kasih.. Oh ya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan.. Dimana Jellal?"

"Kita baru saja melintasi portal ruang dan waktu. Portal itu.. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, bisa dikatakan seperti pusaran air lah.. Menarik kita ke ruang dan waktu yang sudah di tentukan. Dan kita keluar dengan pendaratan yang keras! Heheheh.." Lucy terkekeh senang, "kau sempat tidak sadar diri. Mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya bagimu.."

Aku mendengus, "transportasi yang mengerikan.. Bagaimana kalau kita terjatuh di lautan terdalam? Atau di jurang?!"

Lucy nyengir, "anggap saja kau sedang beruntung!"

"Lupakan. Sekarang dimana Jellal?" tanyaku cepat.

"Hee.. Entahlah.. Aku melepas pegangan tangannya, jadi pasti kita terjatuh di tempat yang berbeda dengannya.."

"Baka!" Teriakku sambil memukul meja di depanku. Hal itu membuatku dan Lucy menjadi pusat perhatian . Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Jellal! "Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh di tempat yang berbahaya?! Bagaimana jika dia terpisah jauh?! Dia tak mungkin bisa mengatasinya sendirian! Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jellal!"

Lucy menunduk pelan. Merasa sedikit takut.

"E-Lucy.. Aku tak bermaksud.."

"Kau jahat sekali ya?" Ia menatapku marah. Aku bisa melihatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau lebih membela dia, musuhmu, daripada sekutumu sendiri!"

"Lu-Lucy!"

Lucy berlari menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku tahu.. Ia sangat kecewa padaku. Dan aku tahu.. Mungkin aku memang berlebihan..

"Jangan mengejar dia, Erza,"

Aku terdiam ketika Makarov menasihatiku. Makarov, pemimpin Aliansi Fairy Tail. Seorang kakek tua yang bertubuh mungil.

"Lucy benar, Erza. Jellal adalah musuh. Dia dipihak musuh," ucap Makarov yang membuatku menunduk pelan, "tugasmu adalah mengalahkannya. Mengalahkan Jellal dan Zeref."

"Aku? Mengalahkan Jellal dan Zeref?" Aku menatap Kakekku itu, "dan anda berpikir aku akan melakukannya?! Anda salah! Aku akan segera kembali ke duniaku. Dunia tempat tinggalku yang sebenarnya! Wendy pasti mengkhawatirkanku.." Aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Bugh!

Kakek itu membesarkan tangannya dan memukulku. "Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?!"

Aku merintih dan menatap Kakek itu dengan kesal.

"Erza, dengar, kami merencanakan serangan balasan pada Zeref. Keberhasilan kami sangat bergantung padamu! Kau harus bergabung dengan kami! Kami sudah melihat Zeref mulai beraksi dengan mengirimkan anak buahnya ke berbagai sekolah di duniamu! Mereka mengincarmu!" jelas Makarov.

Aku tertegun. "Zeref juga mengirim anak buah ke sekolahku?"

"Ya. Dan.. Dia adalah Jellal!"

Pernyataan Kakek benar-benar membuatku tak habis pikir. Yang benar saja! Jellal – Yang selama ini kukenal sebagai Zeke – adalah penyihir sekaligus anak buah Zeref?!

"Zeke yang kukenal takkan melakukan itu!" bentakku tak mau mengalah.

"Erza, kau ini.. Keras kepala seperti Ibumu!"

"Hei, apa yang kau tahu tentang Ibuku?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau hanya lelaki tua yang melarikan diri dan menyerahkan Kerajaan begitu saja pada Zeref!" teriakku marah. Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan kelakuannya. Dia mengirim Ibuku ke Bumi. Dia meninggalkan Kerajaan. Dia melarikan diri. Dia membentuk aliansi. Dia memata-mataiku. Dan sekarang dia ingin aku kembali padanya? Itu mustahil!

Makarov terdiam sejenak. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari tubuku, "mungkin kau benar Nak.. Tapi jika waktu itu kupaksakan bertempur, aku hanya akan membuat lebih banyak korban berjatuhan.."

Terlihat para anggota guild menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka seperti memendam kesedihan yang besar.

Mira tersenyum sedih padaku, "Erza-san, kau tidak mengerti apa yang sudah kami lalui.."

Aku menunduk.

"Pada waktu itu, mundur adalah pilihan terbaik.."

"Kerajaan diserang oleh pasukan Zeref. Monster, penyihir hitam, hingga naga menyerang Kerajaan. Kami tahu peluang kemenangan kami tak banyak. Dan tidak mungkin untuk menyerahkan semua kepada Mavis-sama. Lalu Makarov-sama pun memutuskan untuk melindungi Mavis-sama dan dirimu, yang waktu itu masih berusia 3 tahun." Jelas Wakaba.

"Tapi…" Aku masih berusaha mengelak.

"Erza-sama, semua sudah jelas kan?" Mira mendekat.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Walau di dalam hatiku masih ada keraguan..

"Ayo kita berlatih sihir. Karena kita akan berperang! Memperebutkan Kerajaan kita lagi!" Mira bersemangat, "kalian juga ikut latihan kan, Natsu, Gray?"

"Yosh! Aku jadi bersemangat!" Natsu bergaya seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga!" ucap Gray.

"Juvia juga!"

Dan disusul anggukan dari penyihir-penyihir lainnya.

Aku tersenyum. _Mungkin cerita itu ada benarnya. Bahwa aku harus berperang. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, ada dua pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiranku._

_Mengapa Jellal selamat dari Kecelakaan itu, dan ia menjadi penyihir yang berpihak pada Zeref?_

_Dan juga.. Bagaimana aku tak mengingat apapun tentang Earthland sementara aku pernah hidup disini selama 3 tahun?!_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Halo Readers yang terhormat! :D

Hoho, belakangan ini saya kena penyakit malas ngetik (?) jadi lama banget ga update. Sampai sebulan kah? Maaf membuat kalian menunggu selama itu. Hehe.

Nah, akhirnya saya bisa ngetik lagi dengan rajin nih! Wkwkwkwk

Fanfic ini sudah masuk ke Bagian Akhir lho.. Tetep baca ya!

Dan, ini dia balasan review untuk kalian!

**Dancingteddy** : Ow, iya, mungkin begitu # berkeringat. Hehe, disini romancenya sedikit ==a Tapi saya janji akan bikin jadi lebih banyak lagi! Dan bikin JerZa jadi Twosided # plak

**Chiaki Heartfillia** : Oke, maaf udah buat nunggu jadi lama. Anyway, akhirnya chapter ini berhasil di update setelah perjuangan keras melawan sindrom malas ngetik # ditendang

**Regina Moccha Leonarista** : Wkwkw, gimana ya endingnya? Dan sepertinya tebakan kamu itu meleset deh, hehe. Yah, ditunggu aja. Karena kelanjutannya juga ga masuk akal kaya begini (?)

**Nnatsuki** : Ga ada yang bakal kena Eli lagi hehe.. Game udh berakhir ^v^

**Tia Ikkimaza-chan :** Ga ada yang kena Eli lagi lho, :D Game udah selesai sampai disini. Tinggal Adventure aja

**FebeVocataku :** Thanks udah baca Iya, game sedikit mirip dgn Osama Time.. Tapi jalan ceritanya beda bukan? :D

**Vinnino Fernand :** Makasih.. No, Eli bukan berarti Death.. Jellal hanya membuatnya seakan2 begitu, padahal Eli sebenarnya diasingkan ke Earthland, wkwkw

**Rahma Scarlet :** Makasih reviewnya Hhe, fic anda juga keren kok!

**Himiki-chan** : Gomen, ga bisa menuhin permintaan sobat, hehe, kali ini updatenya bener2 lama sampai sebulan ya.. Tapi lah, akhirnya berhasil update juga :D

Yosh.. Arigatou Gozaimasu buat kalian yang udah Review, yang udah mau nunggu! Dan sedikit jitakan terima kasih untuk Silent Reader, hehe..

Now..

**Saya mau tanya nih, soal Ending. Pilih ya!**

**Sampai di Chapter terakhir, ingatan Jellal belum kembali. Sebagai gantinya, akan dibuat Extra Chapter yang mengisahkan Full-Romance Jellal and Erza**

**Ingatan Jellal kembali di tengah pertempuran. Lalu JerZa bertempur bersama, mengalahkan Zeref**

**Atau.. Anda memiliki Alternatif Ide? Silakan tulis, tapi pilih A atau B dulu ya!**

Mind To Review?

Oh iya, Reader The Last sekalian, baca juga ya, Project baru saya yang judulnya **Lucy The Queen Of Rebel**

Arigatou Gozaimashita :D

* * *

Salam hangat,

Marianne Gloria


End file.
